The Story of Us
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: A sequel to She Changed Me.
1. one

'Surprise!' Carla says smiling as she makes her way into the factory where Kate, Aidan and Johnny are all sitting.

'Carla!' Kate squeals instantly rushing over her to her big sister and wrapping her arms around her.

'Where's the kids?' Aiden asks.

'At Gail's. I just came to see if you three want to go for a family meal tonight? I'm going to invite Chelle and Steve as well.' Carla replies causing Johnny to smile.

'We'd love to.' He says and both Kate and Aidan nod in agreement.

'Okay, Bistro at say 7?' She suggests.

'Sounds perfect. How long are you back for?' Kate asks.

'Two days then we fly out to Paris.' Carla replies smiling.

'Ah, you looking forward to it?' Johnny asks as Carla sits on the edge of his desk.

'Yeah... It'll be good to just get away for a bit. I can't wait to see Eliza's reaction.' She replies smiling.

'Mmm... She'll love it.' Johnny says and Carla nods her head.

'How are the kids?' Aidan asks.

'They're great... A bit crazy but great.' Carla replies smiling.

'And Nick?' Aidan asks causing Carla to sigh.

'Nick is getting there... Ever since they changed his medication he has days when things are just so bad but the restaurant is keeping him going and I tend to deal with the accounts so we're doing okay.' Carla replies.

'Anyway, I should be getting back. I'll see you all later.' She adds smiling. She hugs Kate once again before quietly leaving the office.

'She looks exhausted.' Aidan says glancing at Johnny who sighs.

'She's got two kids, is running a business and is dealing with Nick's illness all on her own. She's bound to be tired, Aidan.' Kate replies.

'But she shouldn't be. She should have help.' Aidan says.

'How is anyone supposed to help? They live in Devon, we can't exactly just pop round for a coffee can we?' Johnny replies.

'Yeah well maybe Eva and I will take a trip to Devon when they get back from Paris, give her a little break.' Aidan says.

'She would tell us if she needed help.' Johnny says and Aidan shakes his head.

'No she wouldn't. She hates admitting she needs help.' He replies.

* * *

'Mummy!' Two year old Eliza shouts as Carla enters the Platts' carrying a bag of cakes from Roy's.

'Hi, sweetpea... I got you a choccy muffin.' Carla says smiling as she places the bag on the table and lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Where's your daddy at?' Carla asks and Nick peeks his head out of the kitchen area.

'Hi, babe... Sorry mum was just showing me the new wallpaper in her annex.' He says rolling his eyes as he makes his way towards her, their youngest balanced on his hip.

'Mmm... How exciting.' She replies quietly.

'I've arranged for us to have dinner with my lot at the Bistro tonight, is that okay?' She asks as he moves some hair out of her face.

'That's fine.' He replies curling his arm around her waist.

'Are you sure? We can go somewhere in town if you'd rather?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'The Bistro is just fine.' He replies causing her to smile.

'I do love you, Nick.' She says.

'I love you too.' He replies.

'Mama!' A little voice says causing them both to smile.

'Hi, Gracie...' Carla whispers leaning forward and kissing her one year old's forehead.

'Carla, love... Would you like to come see the new wallpaper in my annex?' Gail asks making her way out into the living room.

'Mum, I-' Nick begins and Carla shakes her head.

'I'd love to, Gail.' She says. She places Eliza down on the floor.

'Let's go see gran's annex.' She says smiling.

* * *

'Carla! Nick! It's great to see you both.' Leanne says smiling as the pair make their way into the Bistro.

'You too... We've booked a table.' Nick replies as Carla gently bounces Grace on her hip.

'A table for eleven?' Leanne asks and Nick glances at Carla who nods her head.

'Yeah, eleven.' She replies.

'Okay. Just follow me.' Leanne says smiling. She leads them over to a table and watches them sit down.

'Can I get you some drinks while you wait?' Leanne asks and Nick glances at Carla who smiles.

'Can I just have a pineapple juice.' Carla replies quietly.

'You not wanting wine?' Nick asks and she shakes her head.

'Okay, I'll just have an orange juice.' He says smiling at Leanne.

'Okay.' Leanne replies.

* * *

'So is it strange being back here or does it feel like home?' Caz asks as she sits across from Carla.

'It's not strange but it doesn't feel like home. I think Weatherfield stopped feeling like home a long time ago.' Carla replies glancing down at Grace who is fast asleep curled up on her knee.

'So you're liking Devon then?' Caz asks, the rest of the table caught up in different conversations.

'I love Devon. It's great for the kids and the restaurant is doing so well.' Carla replies causing Caz to smile.

'Well Kate and I will need to come down and visit the next time I get some time off.' Caz says and Carla nods her head.

'You will. It's beautiful down there and we're not far from the beach which is beautiful.' Carla replies smiling.

'I bet it is. How's Nick getting on? He enjoying it?' Caz asks.

'Yeah. It's been really good for us both. It's quieter, less drama happens... Although it can be quite lonely when he's at work and I'm on my own with the girls.' Carla admits.

'Have you not met anyone down there?' Caz asks.

'I've not had the time, Cahz. Everything has been so hectic especially with the girls.' Carla replies.

'Well we'll definitely come down soon.' Caz says smiling.

'That'll be good. Liza will love that, she adores Kate.' Carla replies smiling as she glances over at where Kate is playing peek-a-boo with Eliza.

'Kate adores Eliza, I think she's getting broody... Especially with Eva and Aidan expecting now.' Caz says quietly.


	2. two

'You okay?' Carla asks gently running her fingers across Nicks bare chest as they lie in bed watch Eliza and Grace play with a little tea set.

'I've got a bit of a headache.' Nick admits.

'Really? Have you taken your tablets this morning?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah. It's not that bad, honestly.' He replies.

'Why don't I take those two to see Chelle for a couple of hours and you can get some more sleep?' She suggests.

'Would you mind?' He asks.

'Of course I wouldn't. Get some more sleep and I'll see you shortly, okay?' She replies kissing the top of his head.

'Thank you...' He says quietly.

'I love you.' She whispers.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'What's up with you? Where's Nick?' Michelle asks as she sits down across from Carla in Roy's.

'Nothing... He's at the hotel, got a bit of a headache.' Carla replies, a hot mug of coffee clutched between her hands.

'Oh really? Are you worried about him?' Michelle asks and Carla sighs.

'I don't think there's ever a time when I'm not worried about him, Chelle.' Carla admits.

'You look exhausted.' Michelle says.

'Mm... I don't think that's down to worrying about Nick.' Carla replies glancing behind the counter where Cathy has Eliza balanced on her hip making a milkshake.

'What do you mean?' Michelle asks.

'I feel sick, in fact the smell of your roll is making me want to throw up right now. I've been getting this backache and headaches and I've been spotting.' Carla replies glancing down at her coffee.

'Do you mean what I think you mean?' Michelle asks.

'I'm pretty certain I am but I don't know, I've not taken a test yet.' Carla replies.

'Why do I get the feeling your not very happy about this?' Michelle asks and Carla sighs.

'Because I'm not. Another baby would be the worst thing that could happen to us right now.' Carla replies.

'Don't say that, Car... Baby's are a blessing.' Michelle says.

'A blessing that I can't cope with. I've already got two aged two and under. Nick's headaches are really bad at times and we've got the restaurant. I just can't cope with anymore, I'm barely coping as it is.' Carla replies.

'You're doing fine. How long have you been thinking you're pregnant?' Michelle asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'A few weeks.' She replies.

'How many weeks is a few?' Michelle asks.

'Four.' Carla replies.

'Four weeks? That's practically a month, Carla. You need to take a test soon.' Michelle says.

'If I don't take a test then it's not real, is it?' Carla asks causing Michelle to sigh.

'When have I heard this before? Carla, this isn't going to go away. I know you would never forgive yourself if you didn't take a test and something happened to the baby...' Michelle says.

'I'm scared.' Carla admits.

* * *

'Well?' Michelle asks as Carla makes her way into the room.

'It's positive.' Carla whispers

'Oh Carla...' Michelle says instantly making her way over to her best friend.

'I don't want this baby, Chelle... It's too much.' Carla replies

'Oh sweetie... You've been doing great though, it's just another little person to join your family.' Michelle says wrapping her arms around Carla.

'But I've not though, have I? Everybody keeps saying that I'm doing so well and I'm so strong but I'm not, Chelle... This is killing me.' Carla admits.

'What do you mean?' Michelle asks.

'You all think everything is fine but you don't see things down there. It's so hard, Chelle. This isn't just me not wanting another baby, this isn't like when I was pregnant with Peter's baby. This is me fully admitting I can't cope with another baby.' Carla replies, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Oh... So what are you going to do?' Michelle asks.

'I'm going to take the kids back to the hotel and we're going to prepare for our holiday.' Carla replies quietly.

'You can't ignore this.' Michelle says.

'I'm not. We go to Paris tomorrow, Chelle. I'm still gonna be pregnant when I get back, I'll deal with it then.' Carla replies.

'And by deal with it do you mean abortion?' Michelle asks.

'I don't know. I'll need to speak to Nick about it, won't it?' Carla replies quietly.

'You know I'm always here for you, Carla. One phone call and I'll be straight down to Devon.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'You know maybe if this had been in a few years time things would've been great. I could've coped.' Carla replies quietly.

* * *

'Are you okay?' Nick asks smiling as he watches Carla fold some clothes and place them in her suitcase.

'I'm fine, babe. Just tired.' Carla replies glancing up at him. Both Eliza and Grace are having a sleep before they leave for the airport.

'Thank you for taking the girls out today. I promise at some point tomorrow I'll let you get a couple of hours sleep while I entertain them.' He says.

'It's fine, honestly. Cathy showed Eliza how to make a milkshake and Chelle spoiled them rotten with cuddles.' She replies.

'Mmm... Come here.' He says reaching for her hand. She takes his hand and smiles as he pulls her up off the floor and into his arms.

'I love you.' He whispers wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I love you too.' She replies smiling.

'I can't wait to see Liza's face tomorrow when we get to the park.' He says as Carla sits herself down on his knee.

'Oh I know. Wait until she sees Minnie Mouse. She's going to be so excited... I'm a bit worried Gracie is going to be scared of the characters though.' She replies.

'She was a bit terrified of Peppa at Peppa Pig world wasn't she?' He says and she laughs.

'Mm... I'm sure we'll have a great time regardless.' She replies.

'I'm sure we will.' He says kissing her cheek.


	3. three

_If I live to be a hundred and never see the seven wonders, that'll be alright. If I don't make it to the big leagues, if I never win a Grammy. I'm gonna be just fine cause I know exactly who I am._

Nick smiles as he watching Carla dancing around the hotel room with their two daughters. He knows the past couple of years has been tough on her and he knows she struggles at times despite the fact she'll never admit it to him. But to see her spinning both Eliza and Grace around with that huge smile on his face, the smile he fell in love with, makes him so happy.

'Daddy dance?' Eliza says reaching her arms out to him.

'Yeah daddy, come dance with us instead of sitting watching.' Carla replies smiling at him.

'What can I say? I was enjoying the view.' He says standing up. He makes his way over and takes Eliza from Carla.

'When do we need to leave?' He asks.

'In half an hour.' She replies before glancing down at herself.

'I should probably get dressed.' She adds taking in her appearance; she's wearing nothing more than a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a blue lacy bra.

'Mmm... As gorgeous as you look I don't think that's appropriate attire for the airport.' He says smiling as his eyes trail down her body before settling on her stomach. There's a slight roundness to it, something which he hasn't noticed before.

'I'll be ten minutes.' She replies passing Grace to him. She makes her way over to the bed and grabs her top.

'You okay?' He asks noticing her flinch slightly as she bends over to grab her brush off the bedside table.

'Mm... Just cramp.' She replies quietly before rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

'You sure you're okay? You look a bit pale.' He asks as they sit in the departures lounge waiting for their plane to board.

'I'm fine, Nick. I think I might be coming down with something but I'll be okay.' She replies pulling her phone out her pocket.

 **From Michelle (10:12am) :**

 _How are you feeling about things this morning? Have you spoke to Nick xx_

 **To Michelle (10:15am) :**

 _I'm a bit crampy to be honest, I don't know what's going on. I'm not telling him until after the holiday although I think he suspects something, he keeps looking at me funny and asking if I'm okay xxx_

 **From Michelle (10:17am) :**

 _You need to see a doctor if you're cramping._

 **To Michelle (10:19am) :**

 _It's fine. I'm not bleeding and it's not so much cramping, more like stretching does that make sense?xxx_

 **From Michelle (10:23am) :**

 _I still think you should see a doctor but you know your own body. Nick can probably sense you're being off with him, Carla. Don't say your not because you are always the same when you're pregnant xx_

 **To Michelle (10:27am) :**

 _I don't know. He was fine until earlier. I need to go, I'll text you when we land xxx_

Turning her phone off, Carla slides it in her bag before lifting Grace onto her hip.

'Let's go on our holidays.' She says smiling at Nick who nods his head.

'Holidays.' He replies mirroring her smiles.

* * *

A little over two and a half hours later they make their way into their hotel room, both Eliza and Grace are fast asleep in the buggy as Nick closes the door behind them.

'Ugh I feel like I could sleep for a week.' Carla mumbles dropping down on the bed and staring up at the celling.

'Why don't you go for a sleep? Those two are asleep and I'll be here if they wake up.' Nick says smiling down at her.

'No, if I sleep now I don't think I'll sleep tonight.' She replies sitting back up. She pulls Nick until he's sitting beside her and wraps her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

'You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I know.' She replies quietly.

'Mummy...' A little voice says and they both look up to see Eliza sleepily rubbing her eyes.

'Hi, sweetie... Did you have a nice sleep?' Carla asks removing herself from Nick's embrace and making her way over to the buggy. She unstraps Eliza who instantly jumps into her arms.

'Gracie will be waking up soon as well so why don't you go to daddy while I go get changed?' Carla suggests hugging the little girl close to her chest.

'Okay, mummy.' Eliza replies smiling. Carla places her on the floor and grabs a change of clothes before making her way into the bathroom. She drops her clothes on the little table by the bathroom door and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

 **To Michelle (1:06pm) :**

 _We've arrived safely. Got to the hotel and it's beautiful. The flight however has made me feel like shit xxx_

 **From Michelle (1:09pm) :**

 _Oh no. Are you still cramping? xx_

 **To Michelle (1:11pm) :**

 _No, I just feel so sick and tired. I'm sure I'll be fine once we've had some lunch xxx_

 **From Michelle (1:14pm) :**

 _Well have and let me know how you're doing, yeah?xx_

 **To Michelle (1:17pm) :**

 _I will xxx_

'You ready for our first day at Disney?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way out of the bathroom.

'Yep, all ready. Will we just go? Gracie will have woke up by the time we get there and get lunch.' Carla replies smiling as Eliza wraps her arms around her knees.

'Yeah, okay.' He says watching her lift their two year old into her arm . There's something different about her but he can't quite work out what it is, he knows she is hiding something from him and he's determined to find out what it is.


	4. four

'Are you sure you're okay, babe? That's the fifth time you've threw up this morning.' Nick says as Carla makes her way back into the hotel room.

'I'm fine. It's probably just that bug the girls had last week.' She lies forcing a smile onto her face as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

'Carla...' He says as she run her hand over her face which is a chalky white colour.

'I'm fine. Why don't you take the girls down for breakfast? I'll get some more sleep and I'll be fine by the time you get back.' She replies glancing at Eliza and Grace who are playing with their toys by the bottom of the bed.

'You not going to eat?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I've never really been a breakfast person, have I? Plus I have spent the morning throwing up.' She replies. Smiling he leans down and kisses the top of her head.

'Phone me if you need anything?' He says as she leans into him.

'I will... I think I just need an hour or so sleep and I'll be fine.' She replies.

'Okay. We'll stay away for an hour.' He says. Letting go of him she watches as he gathers the girls up and leaves the room. Sighing she leans back against the pillows her hand subconsciously sliding down to rest against her stomach, her eyes flicker down until the rest on her slightly rounded stomach. They've been in Paris for a couple of days and she's been avoiding wearing a bikini. She knows Nick won't fall for the whole leftover baby weight from Grace, that weight pretty much fell off as soon as she'd given birth.

'I need to be sure.' She mumbles standing up. She makes her way over to the bathroom and rummages through her makeup bag, the one place she knew Nick would never find it, and pulls out another unused pregnancy test.

* * *

 _Pregnant. 3+_

Part of her was hoping this test would come back negative. It wasn't that she didn't like being a mother, she loves her children and in a couple of years she'd love to maybe have a boy but they've got so much going on right now between the restaurant and Nick's brain damage.

She knows the minute she tells Nick he's going to do everything in his power to change her mind but she doesn't want a baby right now, she can't cope with another baby right now.

* * *

'Mummy!' Eliza shouts as the hotel door opens and she runs into the room.

'Shh, Liza... Mummy might be sleeping.' Nick says and Carla smiles as she sits up in bed.

'It's okay, I'm awake.' Carla replies lifting the two year old onto the bed beside her.

'Someone got a bit messy.' Nick admits holding Grace out in front of him so Carla can see the watermelon juice stains down the front of her once crisp white t-shirt.

'Oh dear...' Carla says quietly, a genuine smile on her face as the little girl claps her hands.

'Yummy tummy.' Grace shouts grinning.

'Is your tummy all nice and full Carla asks and Grace nods her head.

'You had Mickey waffles, didn't you? And watermelon obviously.' He replies placing Grace on the floor as Eliza climbs off the bed. The girls go off to play and Nick sits down next to Carla.

'How are you feeling?' He asks placing his hand on her thigh causing her to sigh.

'I'm okay. I still feel quite nauseous.' She admits.

'You still look quite pale, babe. Maybe we should skip Disney today? I'll take the girls to the pool and you can just have a lazy day.' He suggests.

'Mm... I don't want to ruin the holiday.' She mumbles.

'You won't be ruining the holiday... I don't want you feeling ill the entire time.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I do feel pretty crap.' She admits.

'Go back to sleep.' He replies.

'I'll make a deal with you... Change Gracie and put her down for a nap then you can take Liza down to the pool and we'll come down when she wakes up.' She says.

'Okay...' He replies. Leaning forward he places his hand on her cheek gently running his thumb across it.

'Have I ever told you you're beautiful.' He says causing her to smile.

'You have but I wouldn't mind hearing it again.' She replies quietly.

'You're beautiful.' He says.

'You're the only person who's ever made me feel like this...' Carla replies.

'Like what?' He asks.

'Content... So content with the way things are going. You make me so happy, Nick. You make me feel safe. You make me feel wanted. But more than anything you make me feel beautiful... You're the only person who's ever made me feel beautiful.' She replies.

'You are beautiful.' He says as she yawns.

'I love you.' She almost whispers.

'I love you too.' He replies.

* * *

 **From Michelle (11:12am) :**

 _Hey, how's the holiday going? How are you doing? xx_

 **To Michelle (11:16am) :**

 _Holiday's going great. The girls met Ariel yesterday, Eliza loved it. Me? Not so good. Morning sickness has well and truly kicked in. I've been throwing up all morning xxx_

 **From Michelle (11:20am) :**

 _Oh no. How have you explained that to Nick? xx_

 **To Michelle (11:23am) :**

 _I told him I think I've got a bug. I don't know how much longer I can hide this though. I'm so bloated, I've not even dared to wear a bikini yet xxx_

 **From Michelle (11:25am) :**

 _I'm sure it's not that bad... Why are you hiding this from him anyway? You know Nick will be over the moon when he finds out xx_

 **To Michelle (11:28am) :**

 _Exactly. I'm scared he's gonna hate me for not wanting this baby. What if he tries to convince me to keep it? I don't want to ruin our holiday xxx_

 **From Michelle (11:32am) :**

 _Nick wants you to be happy. If you are certain that you don't want another baby then I'm sure he'll understand. He loves you xx_

 **To Michelle (11:35am) :**

 _I took another test, one of those digital ones xxx_

'Mama...' A little voice says causing Carla to place her phone on the bedside table and turning to face Grace who is curled up beside her.

'Hi, sweetpea... Did you have a nice sleep?' Carla asks moving some hair out of the little girl's face.

'Daddy?' Grace replies and Carla smiles.

'Yeah, we'll go get daddy and Liza.' Carla says slowly sitting up.


	5. five

'Oh look who it is.' Nick says smiling as Carla makes her way towards the pool with Grace balanced on her hip.

'We thought we'd come for a swim, didn't we?' Carla asks gently bouncing Grace as the little girl giggles.

'You feeling better?' He asks watching her sit Grace down on the sun lounger not far from the pool.

'Yeah. Loads better.' She replies smiling. She slides her flip flops off and pulls her maxi dress over her head to reveal a light pink and black bikini.

'You look amazing.' Nick says glancing up and down her body.

'I don't but thanks...' She replies quietly. She slowly makes her way over to the pool with Grace on her hip and they both get in.

* * *

 **From Michelle (1:13pm) :**

 _Regardless of how many tests you take they're going to have the same result. You need to speak to Nick and soon or else you're going to drive yourself crazy xx_

 **To Michelle (1:24pm) :**

 _I was just hoping that maybe the first one was wrong. Is that horrible of me? Once I tell him then it all becomes real doesn't it? Then I actually have to make a decision about whether or not I want to have this baby xxx_

 **From Michelle (1:26pm) :**

 _So you've not made a decision yet? I thought you were dead set on an abortion?xx_

 **To Michelle (1:30pm) :**

 _I was. It's a baby, Chelle... Another little part of me and Nick. A little brother or sister for the girls. This isn't a decision I can make overnight xxx_

 **From Michelle (1:33pm) :**

 _This also isn't a decision you should make on your own. You can't keep something like this from Nick xx_

 **To Michelle (1:35pm) :**

 _I'll tell him at the end of the holiday. We've only got a few more days anyway and then we'll be home xxx_

'Who you texting?' Nick asks wrapping his arms around Carla's waist as she stands at the door to the balcony.

'Just Chelle... I've got such a headache.' She admits locking her phone and turning round in his arms.

'You're just not well at all, are you?' He asks. He smiles slightly as she wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his chest.

'This might sound totally ridiculous but will you lie down and just hold me while the girls are sleeping?' She asks as he gently rubs her back.

'Of course I will.' He replies. They make their way back into the hotel room and both get into bed. Sighing Carla curls up against Nick as his hand settles on her lower back.

'Get some more sleep.' He whispers kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Daddy!' Grace shouts.

'Gracie...' Nick replies.

'Daddy!' Grace shouts causing both Nick and Carla to smile.

'Gracie.' He replies watching the one year old giggle.

'Why don't we all go downstairs to the shop and buy something special?' Carla suggests running her fingers through her hair as she watches her little family.

'I think that sounds like a good idea.' Nick replies standing up. He doesn't fail to notice Carla's hand briefly skim over her stomach like it has done many times the past few days. They've been so busy in Devon that he's only just starting to notice little things that are worrying him. Little things like the way Carla occasionally flinches and holds her stomach. The way she has gone out of her way, except for today when she wore the bikini, to hide her stomach.

'Nick... Nick?' Carla asks and he suddenly snaps back to reality.

'Sorry. I was miles away.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I gathered that. Are you ready to leave?' She asks.

'Yeah. Let's go.' He replies.

* * *

'I'm not gonna lie, I can't wait to get home.' Carla admits as they take a nice walk along the side of the beach.

'Really? You not having a good time?' He asks glancing in the double buggy where both girls are fast asleep clutching their newly bought teddy's from the Disney store.

'I am, I just feel like crap. I think I need a decent nights sleep in my own bed and some decent alone time with you.' She replies.

'Mm... Alone time will be good, maybe we should start bringing someone on holiday with us?' He says causing her to laugh.

'What a holiday nanny?' She asks and he smiles.

'Well I was just thinking my mum but whatever.' He replies.

'Ouch.' Carla mumbles as she stops walking.

'You alright? What's up?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'N-Nothing. Can we go back to the hotel?' She asks.

'No. I know something is wrong and I'm not moving until you tell me what it is.' He replies.

'Fine. I'll go myself.' She replies turning and beginning to walk away from him. He watches her go before she suddenly leans forward clutching her stomach.

'Oh fuck...' She groans.


	6. six

'Carla!' Nick shouts as he watches his wife slowly lower herself until she's sitting on the floor with her back against a bench. He grabs the buggy and rushes to her side.

'What's up?' He asks.

'I'm pregnant...' She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutches her stomach.

'What?' He asks, the shock clear in his voice.

'I found out just being we came here... Oh god, it hurts Nick.' She cries. He instantly bends down next to her as she bites her bottom lip.

'Do you think you'll be able to make it back to the hotel if I help you?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know.' She almost whispers.

'Lets see if we can get you up.' He says wrapping his arm around her waist. He slowly stands up bringing Carla without him. She stumbles forward slightly before gripping onto Nick's arm.

'You're okay... You're alright, I'm here.' He says pulling her close to him.

* * *

'Hi, I don't know if you can help me but my wife is pregnant, really early on but she's having some stomach pains.' Nick says as he leans on the desk as reception, occasionally glancing over at Carla who is sitting down.

'I can get our on-site doctor to come check her over if you'd like?' The receptionist asks and Nick nods his head.

'That would be great, thank you.' He replies. He makes his way over to Carla who sighs as she glances up at him.

'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.' She says.

'Don't be silly... How are you feeling?' He asks glancing down to where her hand in resting on her stomach and suddenly everything makes sense; the throwing up, the headaches, the slight roundness of her stomach.

'I'm okay. The pain has eased off a bit but it's still there... I was so scared you would hate me.' She admits.

'Why would I hate you?' He asks.

'B-Because I wasn't sure I wanted to keep the baby.' She replies quietly.

'Okay... You don't have to explain yourself to me. Let's just get you checked over, yeah?' He says running his fingers through her hair.

'I'm so scared, Nick. I don't want to lose this baby.' She replies.

'You're going to be alright.' He says draping his arm around her shoulders and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

'What if I lose the baby?' She asks as he places a kiss on her head.

'Then we'll deal with it but until we know for you sure you need to stop worrying.' He replies.

'The girls...' She mumbles causing him to smile.

'Are doing just fine.' He says.

* * *

'Hi, I'm Dr Anna Graham. I'm the on-site doctor, I've been told you're having some pregnancy problems?' A young woman asks as she makes her way over to Nick and Carla.

'Hi, she's been having pain.' Nick replies gesturing to Carla.

'Can you tell me how long the pain has been going on for?' Dr Graham asks bending down in front of Carla.

'Umm... It came on pretty suddenly when we were out for a walk.' She replies and Dr Graham nods her head.

'Do you know roughly how far along you are?' Dr Graham asks and Carla shrugs.

'6 weeks, maybe 7. I don't know I've not been to the doctors yet.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Have you had any bleeding?' Dr Graham asks.

'No. Just the pain.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Well I'd that it is probably nothing because you haven't had any bleeding which makes me think that you're probably not miscarrying however I would like to get you checked out at a hospital, maybe get you an ultrasound. Is that okay?' Dr Graham asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah. That's fine.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Is everything okay?' Carla asks as the nurse glances up at the ultrasound screen.

'Everything is fine. I'd say you're a lot further than 6 weeks though.' The nurse replies as Carla grips Nick's hand.

'R-Really? How much further?' Carla asks.

'10 weeks.' The nurse replies and Nick smiles.

'So nearly out the first trimester then.' Nick asks and the nurse shakes her head.

'I didn't mean 10 weeks pregnant, I mean 10 weeks further than what you thought.' The nurse replies and Carla gasps.

'16 weeks?' She asks and the nurse nods her head.

'Congratulations... If you look hear you can see the heartbeat which is nice and strong. And if you look here you can see baby sucking his or her thumb.' The nurse replies causing Carla to smile.

'Oh my... Nick, look.' Carla almost whispers, tears beginning to fill her eyes as she stares at the screen.

'That's our baby.' She says smiling and instantly she knows that regardless of how she felt a couple of days ago she's couldn't get rid of this baby even if she wanted to. They're having baby Tilsley number three and no matter what happens they're going to be okay.


	7. seven

'I think we need to talk... How long have you known?' Nick asks as Carla sits on the bed, her knees pulled up close to her chest as she stares at the ultrasound picture they received from the hospital.

'The day before we left I took a test... I had an idea a few weeks ago but I officially found out the day before we were left.' She replies as he glances at the scan picture.

'You said you weren't sure if you wanted to keep the baby... What about now? We still have options?' He says causing her to sigh.

'I can't get rid of it... It's our baby, Nick. A little part of me and you. This wasn't what I wanted, not this soon anyway but we'll make it work. We always do.' She replies letting her hand rest on her stomach.

'Baby number three... How mad is that?' He says smiling.

'So crazy.' She whispers.

* * *

Lying in bed Carla smiles as she picks up the scan picture for the tenth time that morning. She slowly runs her finger along the outline of the baby's head before sighing.

'You okay?' A voice asks and she turns to find Nick staring at her.

'Couldn't be better... Look how perfect this is? Our little baby.' Carla replies.

'Do you want to move back to Weatherfield?' He asks as she rolls into his arms.

'What? Why would you ask that?' She asks.

'Because I know things are hard for you in Devon, with the restaurant and the kids and my illness... I don't want you to be struggling.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I love Devon. Weatherfield isn't home anymore, Nick. Yes I have times when I struggle and yes I know it would be 100 times easier if we lived near our families but we don't.' She says lifting his hand and placing it on her stomach.

'We're having another baby. Another little girl, or maybe even a boy this time...' She adds.

'Mmm... A little boy, I hope. I'm already outnumbered by you girls.' He says and she smiles.

'A mini Nicholas running around, I'd like that.' She replies.

'What time is it anyway?' He asks yawning as she cuddles into him.

'Half 6.' She replies.

'And the girls are still asleep? That's a miracle.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Is that yummy?' Carla says smiling as Grace stuffs a piece of syrup covered waffle into her mouth.

'You okay?' Nick asks watching as Carla pushes some fruit around her plate.

'Yeah, I'm just not very hungry.' Carla replies smiling slightly.

'Feeling sick?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yep. I'm quite surprised I've actually managed to keep that toast down.' She replies and he smiles as her hand settles on her stomach.

'Don't feel like you have to force yourself to eat that...' He says and she sighs.

'I can't wait to get home tomorrow.' Carla admits glancing between the girls and her husband.

'Don't get me wrong, I've had a great time but you know what they say... Home is where the heart is and I personally can't wait to get back to our bed.' She adds.

'I understand that. Just think when we get back we'll be able to tell everyone we're having baby number three.' He says and she nods her head.

'We could do something really creative to tell people. Get some pictures done or something?' She suggests causing him to smile.

'That sounds good.' He replies.

'This is crazy... I was so determined I wasn't having this baby, Nick. Until I seen him on the screen and that heartbeat then everything changed.' She says and he raises his eyebrows.

'Him?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't like calling the baby it so I'll say him.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'We're going to be a family of five.' She says as she sits cross legged on the floor folding some clothes and placing them in the suitcase.

'I know.' He replies smiling.

'Gracie isn't going to be the baby anymore.' She says, tears filling her eyes as she thinks back to Grace's birth fourteen months ago.

 _'Oh my god...' Carla cries as they place her newborn baby girl on her chest._

 _'She looks huge.' Nick says laughing as tears fill his eyes._

 _'Congratulations. Has baby got a name?' The midwife asks placing a blanket over the newborn._

 _'Grace. Grace Sophia.' Nick replies smiling as Carla places a kiss on their little girl's head._

 _'You done so well, baby...' He says glancing down at Carla._

 _'We have another baby. Like that's crazy...' She whispers biting her bottom lip as he leans down and kisses her forehead._

 _'Another little girl.' He says._

'What time do we have to be at the airport tomorrow?' Nick asks as Carla continues packing their cases.

'8:30am... I hate the fact we need to go back to Weatherfield before we can go home.' She replies turning to face him.

'We just have to pick up the car then go straight home. We don't have to stop overnight or anything.' He says causing her to smile.

'I can't be bothered driving.' She admits.

'I'll drive.' He says.

'You're amazing.' She replies.

* * *

'Baby...' He says quietly as he kneels down next to Carla and holds her hair back.

'I'm fine.' She mumbles grabbing some toilet roll and wiping her mouth.

'No you're not.' He says running his hand down her side to rest on her stomach.

'I'm pregnant, Nick. This kinda goes with the territory.' She replies placing her hand on top of his.

'I hate seeing you this ill.' He says kissing her cheek.

'It'll all be worth it in the end though, won't it?' She replies as they remain sitting on the bathroom floor, both their hands pressed against her stomach.


	8. eight

'Liza, eat your breakfast please.' Carla says reaching over and beginning to cut up a bagel into smaller pieces before placing it on Grace's plate.

'So what are the plans for today?' Nick asks from across the table.

'I was thinking we could go shopping. Pick up some bits and pieces after we've dropped Liza at nursery.' She replies and he nods his head. They've been home from Paris for a little over a week and things have been falling into place.

'Good idea. Have you decided how we're going to tell the family yet?' He asks.

'I don't know. It's so hard because we're down here and they're there, can't exactly pop round and see them can we?' She replies.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'I'll get it.' Nick says smiling as he stands up. He leaves the room and Carla glances back at Eliza.

'Eat up sweetheart.' She says as the little girl pushes her breakfast around the plate before scooping a forkful of scrambled egg into her mouth.

'Tink, no.' Carla says glancing at at the little white fluffy puppy jumping up at Grace's highchair.

'I've got a surprise for you.' Nick says making his way back into the living room.

'For me?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Close your eyes.' He says. She does as he says and almost instantly hears a set of footsteps approach her before a set of hands cover her eyes.

'Guess who?' A familiar voice asks causing her to smile.

'Aidan!' She replies and he uncovers her eyes. She instantly stands up and wraps her arms around him.

'Now this is the kind of welcome I like.' He says. They pull apart and he glances down at her stomach.

'Have you got something to tell me?' He asks grinning.

'Surprise... We were just figuring out a way to tell you all.' Carla replies resting her hand on her stomach.

'Congratulations. How far along are you?' He asks.

'17 weeks.' She replies smiling.

'Oh my god. How have you managed to hide this?' He asks.

'I didn't find out until just before we left for Paris. Nick didn't know until the day before we came home from Paris.' She replies.

'And you've already had a scan?' He asks.

'In Paris. I had a scare, thought I was losing the baby.' She replies.

'But you weren't?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Nope. Baby is perfectly healthy.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'So how long are you here for?' Carla asks sitting next to Aidan on the sofa.

'A couple of weeks, Eva's coming down on Friday.' He replies gently bouncing Grace on his knee.

'I'm so glad you're here.' She says smiling.

'Well if there is anything you need doing, help at the restaurant or with the girls?' He asks.

'Don't be silly, this is your holiday.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'This is me helping my sister out.' He says placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to smile.

'Now what are your plans for today?' He asks.

'We were going baby shopping but we don't have to do that.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'No. Baby shopping is fine by me. I can pick up a few things and surprise Eva when she here.' He says.

'Have you found out what you're having yet?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'I don't think we're going to find out.' He replies causing her to smile.

'I'm far too impatient to not find out.' Carla admits, her hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

'Do you like this? Would you wear it on a baby?' Aidan asks holding up a little set of hedgehog print dungarees.

'Yeah but I wouldn't get it in newborn size. I'd get maybe up to three months. At newborn you'll probably only put the baby in sleepsuits.' Carla replies as she places a pair of Peter Rabbit dungarees in her basket.

'Okay... There was actually something else I've been meaning to ask you. Carseats? Do you think we should get the little baby one or the one that goes from birth to like three or four years?' He asks picking up the dungarees and placing them in the basket.

'It all comes down to personal preference... I loved being able to just lift the carseat out of the car and slot it onto the pram frame if I needed to or didn't want to wake the baby but obviously you'll save a lot of money if you only need to buy one carseat.' Carla replies.

'Okay... This is all so confusing and a bit overwhelming.' Aidan admits as Carla smiles up at Nick.

'You'll be fine, Aidan. You're so good with Eliza and Gracie, you're going to be a wonderful daddy and Eva is so lucky to have you. If you want I can go through some of the things we found useful when the girls are younger when we get back to ours?' Carla suggests causing Aidan to smiles.

'That would be amazing... It just seems to be coming so fast. I mean we're halfway there, Carla. Like 19 more weeks and I'll have a baby, a real baby that's dependant on me and Eva for everything.' He says.

'Okay. Stop panicking. You've got plenty of time, Aidan.' She replies placing her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

'So how is Eva then?' Nick asks as the wait outside the baby change while Carla changes Grace.

'She's good. Although these emotional outbursts are not something I'm used to... She literally cries at adverts.' Aidan replies and Nick nods his head.

'Carla was the same with Gracie... She once cried because we had no bbq sauce and I mean she sobbed for like half an hour.' Nick says.

'Oh god. Eva hasn't really had any cravings.' Aidan replies.

'Have you felt a kick yet?' Nick asks.

'Nope. I don't think Eva's even felt any movement.' Aidan replies.

'I think with Gracie we started feeling movement around 22 weeks. It's the craziest feeling.' Nick admits smiling.

'What's it like? Being a dad I mean?' Aidan asks.

'It's probably the hardest thing you've ever done, Aidan. But it's also the most rewarding thing you've ever done. The moment that little baby gets placed in your arms your whole world will change, you'll suddenly feel so much love for both the baby and Eva.' Nick replies smiling.


	9. nine

'Babe, I'm going to take Tink for a walk and pick Liza up from nursery. Do you want me to take Gracie?' Nick asks as he bends down and puts the puppy's leash on.

'No, she's sleeping. Best just to leave her.' Carla replies smiling as she glances down at the puppy. She'd bought him as birthday present for Nick after he'd admitted her he always wanted a dog growing up. Eliza decided she wanted to call it Tinkerbell but they opted for Tink instead.

'Okay. I'll see you in a bit, babe.' He says smiling as he leans down and kisses her.

'See ya.' She replies. He leaves the house and she turns to face Aidan.

'You really don't need much the first few weeks, Aidan. Obviously you need a carseat and like I said earlier the kind you get is definitely down to personal preference.' Carla says.

'You'll need somewhere for her to sleep. We found it was so helpful to have something in the bedroom and then something in the living room, it meant that we didn't constantly need to move the moses basket back and forth. Also a really comfy chair will come in handy for all those nightfeeds. Eliza was a relatively good sleeper but Gracie was a nightmare, so many nights I spent curled up on the chair with her asleep on my chest.' Carla adds and Aidan nods his head.

'So what about like a bouncy seat thingy or swing?' He asks.

'They all depend on the baby, Aidan. Grace hated the swing, wouldn't settle in it at all but Eliza loved it and slept for hours when she was in it. You're obviously going to need some sleepers, nappies, wipes and blankets for the baby.' She replies.

'So what about bottles and dummies?' He asks.

'You'll only need them if you're going to use them. If Eva plans on breastfeeding then there isn't really any point buying a load of bottles to start with and dummies are a great thing if you want to use them.' She replies.

'Thank you for going over all this, Carla. I'm just so scared I'm going to mess up.' He admits.

'All first time parents are scared, Aidan. I was terrified and I didn't have a clue what I was doing but you soon figure it out. You work out how to change nappies and how to settle a crying baby. You work out the difference between your baby's cries because as stupid as it sounds they do have different cries for different needs.' She says placing her hand on his shoulder.

'You'll be fine and you'll know exactly what you're doing once the baby is here.' She adds.

'Is there anything else I should know?' He asks smiling at her.

'Hmm... The first week or so will probably be a blur of sleepless nights and dirty nappies. At some points you might not see how you're going to make it through the early stages but it does get better. It sounds so strange but one day you'll pick him or her up and suddenly everything will make sense. You won't be as tired, nappy changing will be a breeze and you'll be able to think clearly for the first time in weeks.' Carla replies running her hand across her stomach.

* * *

'Are you okay?' Carla asks wrapping her arms around Nick's waist as he leans on the worktop gazing out of the kitchen window.

'I've got a bit of a headache.' He admits.

'Why don't you go for a lie down? I can put the girls to bed, I'm sure they'll love Uncle Aidan reading them a story.' She suggests.

'Are you sure? You look a bit peaky yourself.' He says gently touching her cheek.

'I'm fine. I'm just pregnant, you know what I was like with Gracie.' She replies.

'I might just go for a short walk along the beach... Is that okay?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course that's okay.' She replies smiling. She leans up and kisses his cheek before he walks out the back door.

'Everything okay?' Aidan asks as Carla makes her way back into the living room.

'Yeah. Nick's away for a walk.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Nick has been gone for ages...' Carla says quietly as she glances at the clock. It's a little over an hour and a half since he went for a walk.

'I'm sure he's just got a bit distracted. I imagine it would be easy to get distracted with this beautiful scenery.' Aidan replies as Carla sighs.

'I just get so worried about him.' She admits.

'I know you do... Why don't you put your feet up and I'll go make you a cuppa?' He suggests.

'That would be amazing.' She replies quietly. Both girls are fast asleep tucked up in bed and Carla and Aidan have been watching some reality tv show.


	10. ten

'Aidan...' Carla says quietly as she peeks her head around the door of the spare bedroom. He groans sleepily and rolls onto his side to look at her.

'Nick's not come home... I'm going out to look for him. Can you watch the girls?' She asks.

'You can't go looking for him, it's...' He begins glancing at the bedside clock.

'After 2am... You can't go out looking for him on your own at this time. Let me go?' He says sitting up.

'A-Are you sure?' She asks.

'Yes. I'll just grab a jacket then I'll go. You should try get some sleep, have you even managed to get any?' He asks.

'I dozed...' She replies quietly as he climbs out of bed and grabs a hoodie.

'What if something has happened to him, Aidan? What if he's had another seizure and is lying somewhere all scared and confused?' She asks, tears filling her eyes as Aidan pulls his hoodie on. He zips it up before making his way over to her.

'Hey, don't get yourself worked up... You've got to think about the baby, stressing isn't good for it.' He says wrapping his arms around her.

'I'll find him.' He adds.

* * *

'I've looked everywhere I could think of, Carla... I can't find him.' Aidan says as he makes his way into the living room where his sister is curled up on the sofa.

'What am I going to do, Aidan?' She asks sitting up. Her hands resting on her stomach.

'Maybe we should phone the police, Carla. Report him missing?' Aidan suggests sitting down beside Carla.

'Okay.' She says quietly. He grabs the phone and dials 101 before holding it to his ear and waiting for someone to answer.

 _'Hello, how can I help you?'_

'Hi, I'd like to report a missing person.'

 _'Okay. Can you tell me a little bit about this person?'_

'His full name is Nicholas Paul Tilsley. He's 37 years old and he's been missing for over six hours.'

 _'Okay. Do you believe Mr Tilsley is at risk at all?'_

'Yes. He has brain damage and suffers from seizures which he is currently on medication for but he still has seizures every now and then.'

 _'Okay. Would it be possible for me to send some officers over to your house to take some more details and maybe get a picture?'_

'Yeah. That's fine.'

* * *

A little over an hour later the officers have been and got all the information they need to look for Nick. Carla is sitting with her head resting on Aidan's shoulder.

'I can't lose him.' She whispers.

'You're not going to lose him. Wherever he is the police will find him and he'll be okay.' He says.

'Are you okay?' He asks as he notices her flinch slightly and rest her hand on her stomach.

'I think the baby just moved.' She whispers, a slightly smile appearing on her face.

'Really? That's the baby telling you not to worry.' He says draping his arm around her shoulders.

'Try get some sleep. I'll wake you up if there is any news.' He adds.

'I don't think I'll be able to.' She admits.

'Well just close your eyes then.' He says.

* * *

'Good morning, little lady.' Aidan says smiling slightly as he lifts Grace out of her cot and into his arms.

'Mama...' The little girl mumbles.

'Mummy's sleeping.' He says resting her on his hip as he carries her over to the changing table. It's a little after 6am and Carla finally fell asleep just under an hour ago. They've had no news from the police other than they've opened a missing persons case.

'Now how do we do this.' He mumbles grabbing a nappy from the drawer and glancing down at it.

'Let's just go for it and hope Uncle Aidan gets it right.' He adds beginning to change her nappy. Once he's finally got it done he stands the little girl up and smiles.

'There we go.' He says smiling. He keeps the little girl balanced on his hip and makes his way downstairs.

'Mama!' Grace shouts pointing at Carla who is curled up on the sofa.

'Shhh... Let mummy sleep and we'll have some breakfast.' He almost whispers carrying Grace through to the kitchen. He sits her down in her highchair and grabs a banana. He cuts it up and places it on a plate before placing it in front of Grace.

'Eat up sweetheart.' He says tapping the plate.

'She doesn't like banana.' Carla mumbles sleepily.

'Hey, did we wake you? I'm sorry.' He says and she shakes her head.

'No, I needed to pee. She doesn't like banana that's Eliza... Gracie only really eats bagels or oatmeal for breakfast.' She explains and he nods his head.

'Ah, I see... Guess who managed to change his first nappy.' He says getting me bagel out and beginning to butter it.

'Really? That's great.' She replies.

'You look exhausted, Carla.' He says.

'I'm fine. I just need to know Nick's okay then I'll be able to sleep.' She admits.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'I'll get it.' Aidan says. It's a little after 9am and both girls have gone back down for a nap. He makes his way over to the front door and opens it to reveal the two police officers who were over last night.

'Come on in.' He says. He leads them through to the living room where Carla is sitting and they all sit down.

'So we've had people out searching for your husband most of the night... Around two hours ago a body was discovered on the beach.' The female officer says.


	11. eleven

Tears stream down her face as she sits in the back of the police car. She's on her way to identify what could be her husband's body, her Nicky Tilsley. Her mind wanders to to the last few years and everything they've been through. Their relationship hasn't been easy at all. From the gambling to her sleeping with Robert and giving birth to Eliza on the bathroom floor when none of them even knew she was pregnant, it's been one of the most complicated relationships she's ever been in. But she wouldn't change any of it. It has all been worth it, Nick has been worth it all.

She knows that if this turns out to be Nick then her whole world will change in an instant. She'll be left a single mum to two, soon to be three, children with a restaurant to run in a place where she has no family around her, a place where she is completely alone. But she also knows if this isn't Nick then he's still out there somewhere and he could be hurt or scared. He's still missing and that kills her.

If this isn't Nick then some other poor family is going to be devastated. It'll be someone else's son, someone else's husband and maybe even someone else's daddy. Either way someone's life is going to be completely changed today.

* * *

The walk to the morgue was short but felt like it took forever. She's standing outside a room, the door and curtains are closed as the police officer places her hand on Carla's shoulder.

'Are you ready?' She asks and Carla sighs.

'I don't think I'll ever be ready.' Carla whispers. She reaches forward and slowly opens the door before making her way inside. Tears fall down her cheeks as she sees the shape of a body lying beneath a large white sheet. The mortuary assistant pulls back the sheet and Carla takes in the sight in front of her. From the silver wedding band on his left hand to his brown messy hair. There is two red marks either side of his neck and a large gash across his forehead. Tears stream down her cheeks and she lets out a sob as she quickly backs out of the room. In the waiting room the female police officer practically holds her up as she covers her face with her hands and sobs.

* * *

The car journey back to the house is silent. She sits in the backseat with tears streaming down her cheeks as she stares out the window. Today has no doubt been one of the hardest days of her life and she knows there is plenty more hard days to come but as she rests her hand on her stomach the gentle fluttering of her unborn baby moving manages to bring her some comfort.

* * *

'Mumma!' Eliza shouts as Carla makes her way through the front door. The two year old instantly runs towards her mother and throws herself into her arms.

'Hi, sweetie.' Carla says quietly. She wraps her arms around the little girl and hugs her tightly as tears stream down her cheeks.

'Missed Mumma...' Eliza says and Carla sighs as she kisses her cheek.

'I missed you too baby girl...' She replies burying her head in the little girl's shoulder.

'Carla...' Aidan says and she shakes her head.

'Hey... Come here.' He whispers pulling her into his arms and hugging tightly, Eliza cuddled in between them.

'I'm so sorry...' He says and she shakes her head.

'It wasn't Nick... It wasn't my Nicky.' She cries and he lets out a sigh of relief.

'Thank god...' He says.

'But it was someone else's husband, he had a wedding ring on. Almost identical to Nick's.' She replies and he kisses the top of her head.

'Let's get you a nice cuppa.' He says.


	12. twelve

**So this is pretty short but the next couple of chapters should be longer and more eventful/emotional.**

* * *

'Will you phone Gail for me? I don't think I can face it.' Carla admits.

'Of course I can. Do you want to go for a lie down?' Aidan asks.

'I don't think I could sleep even if I tried.' She replies quietly. She glances down at Grace who is fast asleep curled up on her knee as Eliza places with her toys at the other side of the room.

'Okay... Do you need anything?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I'm okay.' She replies quietly. He nods his head before making his way into the kitchen and dialling Gail's number.

'Mumma... We watch Frozen?' Eliza asks toddling over to Carla.

'Of course we can, sweetheart.' She replies helping the two year old up onto the sofa. She turns on the movie and smiles slightly as Eliza cuddles into her side.

* * *

'Gail wanted to come down but I convinced her to stay in Weatherfield until we know what's happening.' Aidan says and Carla nods her head.

'Thank you... I'm so glad you're here Aidan. I don't think I could do all this without you.' She admits.

'Yeah well I'm here for as long as you need me. Dad and Kate can deal with the factory.' He says sitting down next to her.

'I'm not good at admitting I need help.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Why do you think I didn't ask if you wanted me to come down? I'm always going to be here for you and the kids, Nick as well.' He says.

'Thank you.' She almost whispers. He leans over and kisses the side of her head before smiling down at Grace.

'She's your double.' He says causing her to smile.

'Mmm... Hard to believe she's going to be a big sister.' She replies.

'I know. I can't believe you're having another one. You're only what? Four weeks behind Eva?' He says and she nods her head.

'Yeah. It's crazy... When is Eva due?' She asks.

'3rd of October.' He replies.

'I'm due the 31st, little Halloween baby.' She says.

* * *

 **From Chelle (1:02pm) :**

 _Hey, any news on Nick?xx_

 **To Chelle (1:05pm) :**

 _Police came by around an hour ago. Said they didn't have any news but they've got people out searching for him. I'm so worried, Chelle xxx_

 **From Chelle (1:08pm) :**

 _I'm sure he'll be fine. Do you need me to come down there? I can book the next flight and be there as soon as I can xx_

 **To Chelle (1:12pm) :**

 _No, it's okay. Aidan's here. There's no point everyone being here xxx_

 **From Chelle (1:15pm) :**

 _Okay, keep me posted xx_

* * *

'Steve, I'm booking a flight to Devon. Are you coming?' Michelle asks placing her phone phoned on the table in front of her.

'Devon, why?' Steve asks causing her to sigh.

'Because Nick is missing and we're going to help look for him.' She replies.

'Okay.' He says and she smiles.

'Thank you... The more people out looking for him the quicker we should find him.' She replies.

'You don't think he'll have done anything stupid?' He says and she shakes her head.

'He'd never put Carla and the girls through that.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Mumma, where's daddy?' Eliza asks.

'He's working sweetheart.' Carla replies quietly as tears fill her eyes.

'He'll be home soon.' Aidan adds causing her to sigh.

'Hopefully.' She mumbles.


	13. thirteen

'What are you doing?' Aidan asks making his way into the bedroom where Carla is sitting cross legged on the bed surrounded by the baby items shed bought during their trip to Mothercare.

'Folding these... I need to put them away.' She replies picking up a little white bodysuit and beginning to fold it.

'You really shouldn't be doing this... It's three am, Carla. You should be sleeping.' He says sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I can't sleep... Every time I close my eyes I see that poor person lying on that table. I think of the poor person who has to go identify him as their husband and I think of Nick who is god knows where.' She replies, tears filling her eyes as she continues folding some clothes.

'Okay. Okay... Look at me. I know you're scared but you need to think about this little baby who needs their mummy to get enough sleep and eat enough...' He says placing his hand on her stomach.

'Seeing that body yesterday must've been horrible and I can't imagine what you must've been going through in that police car yesterday but it wasn't Nick. It wasn't your husband which means he's still out there and we are going to find him.' He adds as his phone vibrates. Sighing he glances down at it.

 **From Michelle (3:06am) :**

 _Are you awake? We're outside Carla's front door. Can you let us in?_

'Chelle is downstairs.' He says looking back up at Carla.

'What?' She asks.

'I'll go let her in.' He replies. He leaves the room and quickly makes his way downstairs as she follows closely behind him. He unlocks the front door and opens it to reveal a large group of people from back home including Michelle, Steve, Johnny, Kate and a few of the factory workers.

'W-What are you all doing here?' Carla asks.

'The more people looking for Nick the quicker we'll get him home.' Michelle says.

'I said you should stay at home.' Carla says quietly. Sighing Michelle steps forward and hugs her tightly as she begins to sob.

'This is exactly why I didn't stay at home... We're going to find him, sweetheart. Sean and the others have taken time off work to come help look.' Michelle replies and Carla glances at Sean, Sinead, Chesney, Tim, Maria, Luke and Jenny.

'Thank you...' Carla almost whispers.

* * *

'Aidan, why don't you go for a lie down... Carla and I will finish going through this baby stuff, won't we?' Michelle says as Carla continues folding clothes.

'Okay.' He replies smiling. He kisses the top of Carla's head before making his way to the spare bedroom.

'So what have the police said?' Michelle asks.

'Not much. They're looking for him but they have no idea where he could be or what could've happened.' Carla replies.

'He'll be home soon, Car.' Michelle says causing her best friend to sigh.

'I'm so scared.' Carla admits.

* * *

'Okay so I've printed out maps... I figured if we go out on pairs we'll be able to cover more ground.' Michelle says passing a map to each person.

'Would you like me to stay with you?' Johnny asks placing his hand on Carla's shoulder.

'Please.' Carla replies quietly. He nods his head and watches as she lifts Grace onto her hip.

'Right... Let's say we meet back here around 2ish and we'll discuss everything. If you find anything that might be useful call one of us.' Michelle says and the group all nod their heads. They quickly make their way out the front door leaving Johnny, Carla, Eliza and Grace on their own.

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?' He asks turning to face her.

'We were hoping to next week. We had this idea to take pictures with chalk boards and we were going to have Eliza holding one with the number one on it and Gracie with the number two then I'd hold number three... We never got that far obviously.' She replies quietly.

'He'll be okay, you know. I know it sounds bad but maybe he's just had a seizure and is in hospital somewhere a little bit confused.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I just need him to be home soon.' She replies.

* * *

'What've we got?' Sergeant Meadows asks as she makes her way into the investigation room.

'We had a phone call this morning... Body found in woods. Male, around late thirties. Cause of death seems to be strangulation although we're waiting on a post mortem.' Another police officer replies.

'Any identification?' Sergeant Meadows asks and the younger police officer shakes his head.

'Nothing.' He replies.

'This is really similar to that body we found on the beach... Do you think we've got a serial killer on our hands?' The police officer asks and sergeant Meadows sighs.

'At this moment in time... I'm not sure.' She replies.


	14. fourteen

'What's that?' Michelle asks as Carla holds a letter in her hands.

'Hospital letter... Date for my twenty week scan.' Carla replies quietly.

'Twenty weeks? Just how far along are you?' Michelle asks lifting Grace onto her hip.

'Eighteen weeks.' Carla replies, her hand settling on her stomach.

'So when is the scan then?' Michelle asks.

'13th of June at 2:20pm.' Carla replies.

'Would you like me to put that up on the fridge?' Michelle asks reaching for the letter.

'Thanks.' Carla replies quietly. She hands Michelle the letter and tucks her legs up under her body as she keeps her eyes on the tv. Everyone is once again out looking for Nick, Eliza is playing with her doll. It's been a little over a week since Nick went missing and so far they've got no idea where he might be.

'So are you going to find out what you're having?' Michelle asks making her way back into the room.

'Probably. We always do don't we?' Carla replies smiling.

'I think you'll have boy this time.' Michelle says.

'Mmm... Nick wants a little boy this time... I'm not really that bothered. I'll be happy with another girl or a boy.' Carla replies.

I can't believe you're having another one... Three under three, what were you thinking?' Michelle says laughing.

'Well it wasn't exactly planned was it?' Carla replies.

'You are happy though aren't you?' Michelle asks.

'Right now? No I'd be happier if Nick was here but about the baby, yes. I'm beyond happy. Who wouldn't want another perfect little baby.' Carla replies.

'He'll be home soon.' Michelle says.

'We've been saying that for the last week and still nothing.' Carla replies glancing at the tv.

* * *

 _'A number of bodies found in Devon has lead investigators to ask whether or not they could be dealing with a serial killer. Several bodies have been found over the last week which all have similarities leading investigators to believe they may be connected.'_

'Turn that off please.' Carla mumbles turning away from the tv as Aidan quickly turns the channel over.

'He'll be okay, you know that?' Aidan says and Carla shakes her head.

'My husband is missing. There is a possible serial killer on the loose so no I don't know he's going to be okay. I don't have a clue whether he's going to walk through that door or whether the next body I identify is actually going to be him.' Carla replies.

'You can't think like that.' Aidan says.

'What am I supposed to think? That he's going to fly through the door on a fucking unicorn. He's gone, Aidan. The longer he's missing the more unlikely he is to be found alive. I heard the police talking, they think he's dead.' She replies.

* * *

'Hi, Mr anonymous... It's nice to have you back with us.' The nurse says as she smiles down at her patient.

'W-What happened?' He asks groggily.

'You were attacked.' The nurse replies.

'Where's my wife?' He asks.

'You had no ID on you or phone... We've not known your identity for the past week. We couldn't phone anyone.' She replies.

'N-Nicholas Tilsley... My wife, Carla. Carla Tilsley.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay, Mr Tilsley. She should be down as your next of kin so I'll get someone to phone her. How are you feeling?' She asks.

'Sore... A bit confused.' He replies.

'Well I'm going to get you up for a ct scan but all injuries seem to be not as bad as they could be.' She says placing her hand on his shoulder.


	15. fifteen

'What's going on?' Aidan asks as Carla bursts into tears and drops her phone onto the sofa beside her.

'I-It's Nick... He's okay.' Carla sobs as she practically throws herself into Aidan's arms.

'Really? Where is he?' He asks hugging her tightly.

'Hospital. They wouldn't tell me much other than he's there and he's asking for me.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Well I'll phone Michelle to come back and watch the kids then I'll get you up to the hospital, okay?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Thanks, Aidan.' She replies quietly.

* * *

She rushes through the doors to the hospital and straight up to the reception followed closely by Aidan.

'Hi, I got a phone call saying my husband is here.' She says and the receptionist glances up at her.

'What's his name please?' The receptionist asks.

'Nicholas Tilsley.' Carla replies and the receptionist taps away on her computer.

'Okay. He's on ward 2a which is on the second floor and the first ward to your left. The nurses will be able to tell you which room he is in.' The receptionist says and Carla nods her head. She practically runs upstairs instead of taking the lift and finds herself in ward 2a.

'Hi, can I help you?' A small brunette nurse asks making her way over to Carla who runs her hand across her stomach.

'My husband... Nicholas Tilsley.' Carla replies.

'Ah so you're the wife of our Mr Anonymous... This way.' The nurse says smiling. Aidan waits behind in the waiting room as Carla follows the nurse to Nick's room.

'Hey...' Nick says sleepily as Carla makes her way into the room.

'Hi... Fuck I was so worried about you.' She replies, tears filling her eyes as she rushes towards him.

'I'm okay.' He almost whispers.

'What happened?' She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'They say I was attacked, I'm not sure. I don't really remember.' He replies.

'Are you injured?' She asks.

'Few cracked ribs, broken wrist but no head injuries.' He replies, a small smile appearing on his face.

'I thought you were dead...' She admits and he reaches his non-injured arm up to gently touch her cheek.

'Hey, come here...' He says, tears falling down her cheeks as she leans down and gently hugs him.

* * *

'I'm so sorry I worried you.' Nick says quietly as Carla sits at the edge of the bed holding his hand.

'Don't be silly... I'm just so glad you're here and you're okay.' Carla replies causing him to smile slightly.

'How's the kids?' He asks.

'Fine. Being crazy as usual... I got an appointment through for our twenty week scan for this one.' She replies resting her hand on her bump.

'Really? When?' He asks.

'13th of June.' She replies.

'Mmm... Are we finding out what we are having?' He asks.

'Hopefully... I'd like to but do you?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah. Helps us get more prepared, doesn't it?' He replies.

'When do you think I'll get out of here?' He asks glancing around the hospital room.

'A few days probably... They'll want to keep an eye on you.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I love you.' He whispers causing her to smile.

'I love you more.' She replies.

'Give me your hand.' She says and he slowly places his hand in hers. She grabs it and presses it against her stomach.

'Is that?' He asks and she nods her head.

'That's our baby... Think he's going to grow up to be a footballer.' She replies causing him to smile.

'You think it's a boy?' He asks.

'Yeah, I do.' She replies.


	16. sixteen

**There is about a week and a bit time jump from the last chapter in this, I've also split this chapter into two so the other will hopefully be up at some point tonight.**

 _'Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast. Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise.'_

'You okay?' Johnny asks as he makes his way into Grace's room where Carla is rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, music playing softly in the background.

'Mm...' She replies quietly.

'You worried about Nick coming home?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No, I can't wait for him to come home.' She replies.

'So what's going on in that head of yours? I know you're worrying about something you've been quiet all morning.' He says, his hand resting on her shoulder as he glances down at Grace who is fast asleep in her arms.

'The baby... I'm worried about the baby. I'm pretty sure I haven't felt it moving all morning, since yesterday actually.' She admits.

'Why didn't you say anything?' He asks as tears fill her eyes.

'I'm so scared that something's wrong, that I've caused something to be wrong... I had an idea for weeks that I was pregnant before I even plucked up the courage to take the test.' She replies, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glances up at him.

'Hey... Don't think like that. At your scan in Paris they said everything was okay, didn't they?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Then if anything is wrong, which I'm sure everything is fine, you have not caused it... Now why don't we put Gracie in her cot and I'll get Michelle to take you to the hospital to get checked over?' He suggests.

'Can't you take me?' She asks.

'If that's what you want.' He replies.

'Please.' She says quietly.

* * *

'Have they caught who done this to you?' Aidan asks as he helps Nick put his coat on.

'Yeah... They had some CCTV and the two guys have admitted it.' Nick replies.

'That's good then. Carla can't wait to have you back home.' Aidan says smiling.

'I can't wait to get home... Is she okay?' Nick asks, his hand placed on his ribs as Aidan picks up his bag.

'I think she's a bit traumatised... There was at least seven bodies she had to identify in case they were you.' Aidan replies.

'Really? She didn't say anything.' Nick says.

'Probably didn't want to worry you. I'm sure everything will be fine when you get home and she can relax.' Aidan replies.

'The baby?' Nick asks.

'Is fine. She's been feeling movement.' Aidan replies and Nick nods his head.

'Yeah, she said when she was up here yesterday.' Nick says smiling.

'Come on then let's get you home to your girls.' Aidan says.

* * *

'You okay?' Johnny asks as Carla shifts in her chair.

'N-No... I think I just wet myself.' She mumbles glancing down at her legs. Tears fill her eyes as she presses her hand against her thigh before pulling it back and coming face to face with a sticky red substance.

'Oh shit... Stay here, I'm going to speak to the receptionist.' Johnny says and Carla nods her head. Sighing he leans over and kisses the side of her head.

'You'll be okay.' He whispers. He quickly makes his way up to the reception desk.

'Hi, I need some help. My daughter, we came in because she hadn't felt her baby move.' He says gesturing to Carla causing the receptionist to nod her head.

'Now she's bleeding, quite heavily.' He adds and the receptionist nods her head.

'I'll get someone to come over to you.' She says as a nurse makes her way into the reception.

'Nurse Myers, can you see to this man's daughter. Reduced movement and sudden heavy bleeding.' The receptionist says.

'Of course.' Nurse Myers replies.


	17. seventeen

Nick rushes through the door of the hospital room to find Carla sitting in the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as Johnny wraps his arm around her.

'Carla...' He says as his eyes fill with tears and he automatically assumes the worst.

'I got here as soon as Johnny phoned.' He adds.

'It's okay... We're okay.' She almost whispers smiling slightly as she holds up a scan picture.

'Baby boy Tilsley...' She says as he makes his way over to her.

'A boy?' He asks, his hand resting on his ribs as he tries to regain control over his breathing.

'Yeah... Our little boy.' She replies.

'I'll give you two some time.' Johnny says and Carla gently squeezes his hand.

'Thank you... Dad.' She replies almost whispering the last part.

'Don't even mention it. I'll be outside if you need anything.' He says. He leaves the room and Nick makes his way over to Carla.

'How are you?' She asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.

'I'm fine... How are you?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'You're not fine. I can tell you're in pain.' She replies as his hand rests on her thigh over the blanket covering her lower body.

'Okay. My ribs are playing up a bit but I'm a lot better now I know you're okay and our son is okay, god that's weird to say.' He says causing her to smile.

'I was so scared when I thought I was losing him... When I thought I had lost you.' She admits, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'You didn't lost him though and you haven't lost me... We're both here.' He says resting his hand on her stomach.

'My boys.' She almost whispers.

* * *

'You should go home, Nick. They're keeping me in overnight... Go get some decent sleep.' Carla says.

'I don't want to leave you.' Nick replies.

'I'll be okay. I'll phone you if I need you.' She says, her hand resting on her stomach.

'Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'm positive. I'll be fine, you heard the doctor... Baby has a strong heartbeat and looks fine.' She replies smiling.

'Okay. I'll come pick you up tomorrow.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Aidan or Johnny will come pick me up. You're staying at home.' She replies.

'Carla...' He says.

'No, Nick... You're just out of hospital and you need to rest. Aidan or Johnny can pick me up.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Okay. Phone me when you wake up.' He says and she nods her head.

'I will... Don't you be attempting to pick up the girls and making your ribs worse.' She replies.

'I love you.' He says softly kissing her as his hand rests on her stomach.

'And I love you too...' He adds bending down and kissing her stomach.

'Watch your ribs.' She mumbles.

'I'm okay.' He says standing up. He gently squeezes his hand before grabbing his jacket and making his way to the door.

'Nick... We love you too.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'You gave mummy quite a scare, little man.' Carla whispers, her hand lightly drawing patterns on her stomach.

'You need to stop scaring mummy because I can't lose you. I'm sorry I even thought about abortion, I would never have gone through with it. I love you far too much for that.' She says smiling as she feels a slight movement.

'They said something about a low lying placenta and possible caesarian section but I can deal with a csection if you just keep hanging on in there until I can cuddle you in my arms.' She adds before yawning.

'Night, night baby boy.' She whispers, her hands curling around her stomach as she settles down to sleep.


	18. eighteen

**Note : I had planned for this to be the last chapter but I'm not sure anymore. I have a few ideas for it but let me know what your thoughts are and if you're still enjoying this fic?**

* * *

'I'm so glad you're here, little man.' Carla says smiling sleepily as she glances down at her newborn baby boy curled up against her chest. She glances over at Nick who's sitting on a chair beside her.

'He's perfect, isn't he?' He asks and she nods her head.

'So perfect.' She whispers.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Hi, only me... I was just popping in to see how you all are.' Julie, the midwife, says making her way into the room.

'We're okay, aren't we?' Carla replies smiling slightly as she glances over at Nick.

'Has baby boy got a name yet?' Julie asks and Carla nods her head.

'Oakley. Oakley Royston Tilsley.' Carla replies.

'Oakley, what a unique and lovely name. What are your two girls called?' Julie asks.

'Eliza and Grace.' Nick replies.

'Lovely. Well I'll leave you to it, you should be able to go home this afternoon if you're feeling up to it.' Julie says and Carla nods her head.

'I just want to see my girls.' She admits smiling.

'Well I'll get your discharge papers ready and you could leave around 3ish?' Julie says.

'That would be great.' Carla replies. Julie nods her head and leaves the room as Carla turns to Nick.

'You'll need to phone your mum, let her know we're getting home today.' She says.

'I will. I'll be back in a minute.' He replies standing up.

'Get me some chocolate on your way back, ey?' She asks.

'Oh and a nice cup of tea.' She adds.

'Demanding little thing, aren't you?' He says causing her to smile.

'You wouldn't have me any other way.' She replies.

'That's true.' He says leaning down and kissing her cheek before leaving the room. Baby Oakley was born at 6:23am, Carla was able to have a medication free natural birth after the placenta moved during her 25th week of pregnancy.

'I'm sorry if I stressed you out while you were in there, little man... As you'll soon find out being part of our family is very stressful and lately it's been extra stressful lately but I promise we all love you loads. You've got two big sister at home who are already crazy about you.' Carla says smiling down at Oakley who wraps his little fingers around her thumb.

'We're all crazy about you, Oakley.' She adds.

* * *

'We're home...' Nick says smiling as he follows Carla through the front door of their house. Instantly both Eliza and Grace rush out of the living dressed in little matching outfits; a black tutu and some little black t-shirts with 'big sister' printed across it in pink writing.

'Mumma!' Eliza shouts grinning as she rushes towards Carla.

'Hi, sweetie... Shall we go through to the living room and you can meet your baby brother?' Carla suggests smiling as she runs her fingers through Eliza's hair.

'Okay, mumma.' Eliza replies. Both girls rush into the living where Gail is sitting.

'Hi...' Carla says smiling slightly as she makes her way into the room.

'Hi, love. How are you feeling? Here, sit down and I'll get you a cuppa.' Gail says instantly standing up.

'I'm fine, Gail... I've drank so much tea today that I think if I see another cup I'll be sick.' Carla replies causing Gail to laugh.

'Look, who's this?' Nick asks placing the carseat in the middle of the floor.

'Baby!' Grace replies grinning as she rushes over.

'Girls, meet your baby brother Oakley.' Nick says, tears filling Carla's eyes as she watches her daughters peek in the carseat at the newborn.

'Are you okay, love?' Gail asks placing her hand on Carla's shoulder.

'I'm fine... Just happy.' Carla replies smiling slightly.

* * *

'Mum's in the spare room, says to shout if there is anything we need.' Nick says smiling as he climbs onto the bed where Carla, Eliza, grace and Oakley are all lying.

'Okay... You should take your jeans off, they're irritating.' Carla replies and he laughs.

'Alright.' He says. He slips his jeans off and climbs into bed in his boxers.

'Can you believe we have three kids?' Carla asks as Grace snuggles up next to Nick.

'I know. It's crazy, isn't it.' He replies.

'Wouldn't have it any other way.' She mumbles.


	19. nineteen

'Morning, beautiful... How are you feeling?' Nick asks as he places a cup of tea on the bedside cabinet.

'Tired, a little bit sore but I'll be okay.' Carla replies smiling slightly.

'Eva gave birth to a little girl early hours of this morning.' He says as Carla glances over at Oakley.

'No way.' She almost whispers.

'Yep. Turns out Aidan didn't know you had given birth because Eva was in labour so he was with her and baby Luna Sofia Connor was born at 3:43am.' He says causing her to smile.

'You've got a little cousin, Oakley. Just twenty four hours old and you're a big cousin, how mad is that.' She mumbles rolling onto her side to face the newborn who is sleeping in the co-sleeper crib attached to the bed.

'Where's the girls and your mum?' She asks smiling up at Nick as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

'Eliza is at nursery, Grace is having a nap and my mum has taken Piper for a walk.' He replies.

'I feel like I could sleep for a week.' Carla admits as Nick leans down and kisses her cheek.

'Why don't I make you some breakfast and then you can go back to sleep?' He suggests.

'That sounds amazing...' She replies smiling.

'What do you want?' He asks.

'Bacon.' She replies.

'Just a plate of bacon?' He asks.

'Mmm... Bacon sandwiches.' She replies.

'Okay. There's your tea.' He says gesturing to the beside cabinet.

'Thank you.' She replies.

* * *

 **To Aidan (9:10am)**

 _I hear congratulations are in order, daddy ️ how are you all doing?xx_

 **From Aidan (9:13am)**

 _Thank you! Same goes for you. We're all doing good. Eva's exhausted so getting some sleep & Luna is just perfect. What about you lot? How are things as a family of five?x_

 **To Aidan (9:15am)**

 _That's good. We're doing good, settling in at home. Any news on when Eva and the baby will get home?xx_

 **From Aidan (9:18am)**

 _You're already home? They've said tomorrow if she's feeling up to it x_

 **To Aidan (9:20am)**

 _Yep. Got home yesterday. Because everything went pretty straightforward and I've done this before they were okay with me coming home. We'll try get up to visit when everyone is all settled in xx_

 **From Aidan (9:24am)**

 _That's good. Don't be silly, don't be rushing up here anytime soon. Take time to recover and look after Oakley x_

 **To Aidan (9:28am)**

 _We'll be coming up soon anyway. People want to meet Oakley and I want to see little Luna xx_

* * *

'What are you doing out of bed?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way downstairs, Oakley curled up in her arms.

'I wanted to see my princess, didn't I?' Carla replies smiling as she sees Grace sitting on the floor playing with some building blocks.

'Do you want a cuppa?' He asks and see nods her head.

'Please.' She replies smiling.

'How are you feeling?' Gail asks standing up.

'I'm okay. Just a bit achy.' Carla admits smiling.

'Aren't you just perfect.' Gail says smiling as she gazes down at Oakley curled up in Carla's arms.

'Do you want to take him?' Carla asks.

'I'd love to.' Gail replies smiling. Carla passes the newborn to Gail before making her way over to Grace.

'Hi, sweetpea... Can mummy have a cuddle?' Carla asks and Grace instantly rushes into her mother's arms.

'I can't believe you're a big sister, Gracie... Seems like only yesterday we were bringing you home.' She mumbles lifting the little girl onto her knee.

'And look at the size of her now.' Nick says carrying a cup of tea over to Carla.

'So crazy.' Carla whispers.

* * *

'How long would you like me to stay down here?' Gail asks.

'As long as you like. We love having you here, don't we girls?' Carla replies smiling.

'I don't want to be in the way.' Gail says and Carla shakes her head.

'You're not in the way, Gail. Honestly, it's great having you here and this gives you a chance to bond with Oakley.' Carla replies glancing at the little boy curled up in her mother in law's arms.

'I'm really glad you and my Nick got together... You've been good for him.' Gail says smiling.

'We've been good for each other.' Carla replies quietly.


	20. twenty

**Okay so I messed up in the last chapter. Piper was supposed to be Tink the dog, sorry!**

* * *

'How are you doing, love?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the bedroom where Carla is curled up on her side.

'I'm so sore today.' She admits and he places a packet of paracetamol down on the bedside table along with a glass of water.

'Do you want me to take him for a bit?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Can you maybe change him into a fresh baby grow? He spit up a little after I finished feeding him.' She replies. Smiling he leans down and kisses her forehead as she closes her eyes.

'Get some sleep... He's been fed, he'll be fine for the next few hours and the girls are painting with my mum.' He says.

'Are you sure? I feel so bad that you've been left to deal with everything lately.' She replies quietly.

'You've got nothing to feel bad about. You've not long had a baby, you need to recover and you're up with him most of the night. We'll settle into a routine eventually but for now accept the help, Carla.' He says lifting Oakley into his arms.

'I love you, Nick.' She says smiling up at him.

'I love you too. Now get some sleep.' He replies.

* * *

'She's the prettiest girl I ever did see...' Eva says smiling as she glances down at Luna lying on the hospital bed.

'Are you ready to go, babe?' Aidan asks making his way over to her.

'Yeah, I think so. I can't believe we get to take her home today.' She admits smiling as she lifts the newborn into her arms.

'Mm... I'm looking forward to having my two girls at home with me.' He says wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He lets his head rest on her shoulder as they both gaze down at their daughter.

'She's just perfect in every way.' He whispers and Eva smiles.

'I can't quite tell who she looks like.' Eva says and Aidan smiles.

'Well she's got your beautiful eyes.' He replies.

'And your nose.' She adds smiling as she glances up at him.

'She's a perfect mix of both of us.' He says leaning down and kissing Eva.

'Let's get you two home.' He adds.

* * *

'Hey, little fella... Daddy can't quite get over how perfect you.' Nick says smiling as he sits in the rocking chair, Oakley curled up in his arms.

'You've been through a lot while you were in mummy's tummy, haven't you? Your mummy's amazing. Despite everything she's been through she's still one of the strongest people I know. She's never gave up on me, not even when I went missing for a week while you were still growing inside her...' He continues.

'She went through a lot that week, seen a lot of things no one should ever have to see but that's why she goes to the psychologist because no one should have to see that amount of bodies in the one week. The thought of you got her through Oakley, she knew she had to keep going to give you a healthy start to life... You saved mummy.' He adds leaning down and kissing Oakley's head.

Since he was attacked things haven't been easy for both Nick and Carla. They both struggled with nightmares for weeks; Carla was clearly traumatised from having to go identify bodies which thankfully didn't turn out to be her husband. They both attend a psychologist now and things are a lot better. For a while they considered moving back to Weatherfield where they had family around them but when it came down to it none of them could bear to leave behind their little life in Devon.

* * *

'Has anyone heard from Carla since she had Oakley?' Kate asks as she watches Aidan cradle Luna against his chest.

'I have. I texted her this morning, she says she's really sore today and that Nick and Gail have kind of taken over looking after the girls because she's just so sore and tired.' Michelle replies.

'She didn't have a section, did she?' Eva asks and Michelle shakes her head.

'No. She got to have the unmedicated birth that she wanted but apparently she tore pretty badly.' Michelle replies.

'Really? She told me things went pretty straightforward.' Aidan says.

'Well she's hardly going to tell her brother that she tore and had to stitches is she? I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs a few days to let things settle down and she'll be back to normal, well as normal as you can get with three kids under three.' Michelle replies.

'I guess...' He replies as Luna begins to fuss.

'Hey, what's the matter? Are you hungry? Will daddy go make you a bottle?' Aidan asks glancing down at the little girl. He stands up with the newborn in his arms and makes his way over to the kitchen.

'He's so good with her.' Kate says, her head resting on Caz's shoulder as she smiles at her brother.

'He's amazing. I don't know what I would've done without him there when she was born.' Eva admits.

* * *

It's a little after 2pm when Carla makes her way downstairs. She's wearing some grey jogging bottoms with a light pink button down pyjama shirt. Her hair is pilled on top of her head in a messy bun. She'd spent the last two hours curled up with Grace in bed fast asleep.

'Hey, what you doing up?' Nick asks.

'I needed to pee.' She replies stepping towards him. Smiling he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

'You're so damn beautiful, Mrs Tilsley.' He says smiling as he gently sways them from side to side. She smiles and let's her head rest against his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat makes her feel safe in an otherwise silent house until a high pitched scream comes from upstairs.

'HE'S NOT BREATHING! OAKLEY ISN'T BREATHING.' Gail screams appearing at the top of the stairs.


	21. twenty-one

She glances down at her son curled up in her arms as a tear falls down her cheek. The forty-eight hours have been an emotional rollercoaster for the couple.

'Mummy loves you, little man.' Carla whispers leaning down and kissing Oakley's head.

'Hey, I've got his prescription... Are you ready to go home?' Nick asks making his way into the hospital room. Oakley has been diagnosed with severe reflux which caused him to choke and stop breathing but luckily Gail got him just in time for Nick to resuscitate him.

'I think so.' She replies quietly.

'You been crying again?' He asks letting his hand rest on her shoulder as he kisses the top of her head.

'Mmm... We came so close to losing him, Nick.' She almost whispers.

'But we didn't. I've bought one of those sensor mats that he sleeps on so that we'll know if he stops breathing again and he's got his medication now so everything is going to be fine.' He says gently touching Oakley's cheek. She takes a deep breath and glances up at her husband.

'Let's take our baby home.' She replies quietly. She gets up off the chair and carries Oakley over to the carseat sitting in the corner. She groans slightly as she bends over to place him in the carseat.

'You okay?' He asks.

'Sore.' She replies.

'When we get home you can go upstairs for a lie down and get some decent sleep.' He says smiling slightly.

* * *

'Chelle, he's fine. We're home now and you don't have to come down. We'll be coming up in a few weeks and Gail is still here.' Carla says holding the phone in one hand and Oakley in the other.

 _'Are you sure? You're not just saying that because you don't want to be a hassle? Because you're never a hassle, Carla.'_ Michelle asks and Carla smiles.

'He really is fine. He's got reflux and they've given him medication. He should be okay from now on... You've got Amy and Steve to think about. You can't come running after me every time something happens.' Carla replies.

 _'Only if you're sure. How are you feeling? Now that you're home?'_ Michelle asks.

'I'm pretty sore but Nick's told me I'm not to get out of bed at all today. I'm just glad to have Oakley home and healthy.' Carla replies.

 _'I bet you are. I'm gonna let you go and get some rest but you phone me if you need anything at all.'_ Michelle says.

'I will do.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Mummy, baby okay?' Eliza asks curling into Carla's side as the little family all relax in bed.

'Yeah. He was a little bit poorly but he's okay now, Liza.' Carla replies smiling. She glances over at where Nick and Grace are cuddled up at the other side under the duvet, a small smile appearing on her face as she realises just how lucky she is. So many times over the years she thought she was going to lose everything, so many times yet here she is with three beautiful children and an amazing husband.

'You okay?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Couldn't be better.' She replies quietly. He shuffles closer to her and wraps his arm around her with Grace curled into his other side.

'This is what I've always wanted...' She says and he nods his head.

'Me too. I love you.' He says causing her to smile.

'I love you more.' She replies.


	22. twenty-two

'Last time we were here you were in mummy's tummy... How mad is that?' Carla says smiling slightly as she rocks Oakley in her arms. They're currently sat in a hotel room at Disneyland Paris. Eliza, Grace and Nick are down at the pool but Carla's trying to get their son to sleep before joining them.

'Now you're just this walking, talking little monster.' She adds gently stroking his cheek. She smiles down at him as gazes up at her, his eyes sleepy and his hands clutching his little blue blanket.

'Go to sleep then we can go get daddy and Liza and Gracie.' She says softly. His eyes flicker before closing completely and his breathing evens out. Oakley turned one a few days ago and they've come to Disneyland to celebrate. They're staying for seven days and then going to Weatherfield to visit family. Carla found his first birthday very emotional; when Oakley was three months old both Carla and Nick agreed that he would most likely be their last baby. Although they're both happy with their decision it was a bit of a bittersweet moment when their baby was no longer classed as a baby.

'That's it...' She whispers. She stands up and makes her way over to the buggy in the corner of the room and carefully places Oakley in it. Grabbing the bag containing his swimming stuff she slings it over her shoulder and quickly makes her way out of the hotel room.

* * *

'Hey...' Nick says smiling as Carla makes her way towards the look with a now wide awake Oakley. She sat on a lounger for just over an hour before he woke up then changed him into his swimming costume.

'Hi...' She replies. She sits down at the edge of the pool dipping her feet into the water as Oakley claps his hands.

'You coming in?' He asks glancing over at the girls who each have their own little arm bands on and are happily floating about together; the pool isn't deep and they are never far from Nick's reach.

'Yeah, in a minute...' She replies lowering Oakley so his little legs are dangling in the water. She smiles as he kicks his legs before reaching out for Nick.

'You want to go to daddy? Go to daddy then.' She says passing him to Nick. She smiles as she watches Nick spin him around as he kicks his little legs in the water.

'Come on in...' Nick says putting his hand out to her as she continues to dangle her feet in. She grabs his hand and slowly slides down until she's standing in the pool.

'You look beautiful.' He whispers wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

'Thank you...' She replies letting her head rest on his shoulder as Oakley continues kicking his legs while Nick holds him with his other arm.

* * *

It's a little after 2pm when the taxi pulls up outside Underworld. He pays the driver and climbs out with his bag thrown over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he glances around him before making his way towards the factory doors.

* * *

'I was so scared the last time we were here.' Carla admits as they walk along the edge of the beach.

'You thought you were losing Oakley, didn't you?' Nick asks and she nods her head.

'That was horrible. I can't believe I was so far on.' She admits causing him to smile.

'That was the beginning of a pretty shitty couple of months.' He says and she sighs.

'Still can't quite believe we actually made it through that horrendous time.' She replies smiling slightly as she watches Eliza and Grace run ahead of them; Eliza holding a Bullseye and Grace holding a Simba.

'But we did and we're stronger than ever. I love you.' He says.

'I love you more.' She replies.

* * *

The work force gasp as he walks into the factory, it's been a while since they seen him and it wasn't exactly under the best circumstances.

'What are you doing here?' Johnny asks turning to face him.

'Came to see my sister, haven't I?' He replies and Johnny laughs slightly.

'You'll have a hard time doing that.' Johnny says.

'What do you mean?' He asks.

'She doesn't live in Weatherfield. You're little plan to ruin her life didn't work. She's married, she's got a family and she's living away from the street... Away from Manchester actually.' Johnny replies.

'S-Since when?' He asks.

'Years. She would've done anything for you and you threw it away... Accept it Rob.' Johnny replies.


	23. twenty-three

**I'm not sure how Disneyland works as I've not been yet but if the character don't walk around the park then lets just pretend they do for this chapter.**

* * *

'What are we doing?' Carla says softly as she leans over the travel cot where Oakley is lying wide awake.

'Mama...' He mumbles reading his arms up to her.

'You're supposed to be sleeping, mister.' She says lifting him into her arms. He instantly snuggles into her shoulder as she gently rubs his back.

'Let's see if your sisters are sleeping, shall we?' She mumbles. She quietly makes her way into the adjoining room where Eliza and Grace are supposed to be sleeping.

'Morning, mumma...' Eliza says smiling up from where she's sitting on the floor with a little tea set.

'Hi, sweetpea... Have you been awake long?' Carla asks placing Oakley on the floor and smiling as he instantly crawls towards his big sister.

'Nope. Is daddy awake?' Eliza asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No but I think Gracie might be waking up.' She replies glancing over at the two year old stretching her little arms above her head as she pushes the covers down.

'Mummy...' Grace mumbles sleepily as Carla makes her way over to the bed.

'Hi, baby girl. Did you sleep good?' Carla asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Mmm...' Grace replies and Carla smiles.

'Why don't you three play in here and I'll go get your clothes ready for today.' Carla says smiling. She kisses the top of Grace's head before making her way towards the door.

'Mama!' Oakley says reaching his little arms up to her.

'You not wanting to stay and place with Liza and Gracie?' She asks.

'Mama!' He repeats. She leans down and lifts him into her arms.

'Come on then... Let's go pick out clothes.' She says smiling. She balances him on her hip and makes her way through to the main bedroom.

'Let's find clothes for you and your sisters.' Carla says smiling.

* * *

'Who do we want to meet today?' Carla asks smiling as they make their way down the hotel corridor. She's pushing a double buggy containing Oakley and Grace while Eliza holds Nick's hand.

'Woody!' Eliza shouts.

'Really? Do you think we'll meet him, maybe Buzz.' Carla says causing Eliza to grin.

'Yeah, mumma. Buzz as well!' She replies.

'Who do you want to meet Gracie?' Nick asks.

'Olaf.' Grace replies.

'I never would've guessed.' Carla says causing Nick to laugh. The two girls look so alike but couldn't be anymore different. Eliza is feisty and into movies like Toy Story and Cars, she's quite happy to go off on her own and do her own thing when they're at home. Grace however is more timid; she likes princesses and everything pink.

'Well I think mummy wants to meet Tinkerbell.' Nick says.

'Do you mumma?' Eliza asks and Carla smiles.

'Oh yes, dream come true.' She replies causing Nick to laugh.

* * *

'What do you think Rob wants?' Kate asks as she balances Luna on her hip and grabs a bottle from the cupboard.

'I don't know but I'm just glad Aidan isn't here and Carla.' Johnny replies and Kate sighs.

'I didn't even know he was getting out of prison.' Kate says.

'I don't think anyone did. We can't tell Carla about this, Kate. He's already hurt her enough and she's finally happy. Her, Nick and the kids are really settled.' He says and Kate smiles.

'She does seem really happy. I've been getting non-stop photos of the kids since they arrived in Paris.' She replies.

'Yeah. They seem to really love it over there.' He says and she nods her head.

'Do you think they'll ever move back to Weatherfield?' She asks.

'I don't think so, love. They're really settled in Devon and I don't think Carla would give up their cottage for anything.' He replies.

'I miss her dad.' Kate admits and he sighs.

'I know you do. Why don't you go down and visit once they get back from Disney? Take a few weeks of work, I'm sure Carla would love to see you.' He suggests and she nods her head.

'I'd like that.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'What do you think your mum will say when we turn up in Weatherfield unannounced, again.' Carla asks smiling as they make their way through Disneyland, Oakley balanced on her hip.

'She's probably used to us just turning up these days.' Nick replies smiling.

'That's true I suppose. We do like to surprise people don't we? Aidan and Eva are away on holiday, Egypt or somewhere like that.' She says.

'Oh really? Egypt with a baby, that's something I don't fancy any time soon.' He replies.

'They didn't take Luna... Kate's watching her.' She says.

'Mumma! Daddy! Buzz!' Eliza shouts suddenly jumping up and down as she sees the character walking towards them.

'Wow.' Carla says smiling as Eliza grins up at her.

'Daddy, look!' She shouts as tears fill Carla's eyes at the sight of her daughter's little face.

'Shall we go say hello?' Nick asks and Eliza nods her head.

'Please, daddy!' The three year old replies.


	24. twenty-four

'We're here...' Nick says smiling as he pulls up outside Underworld. He glances at Carla who smiles sleepily before glancing back at the kids who are all fast asleep. They travelled back from Disneyland to Devon to drop their extra luggage off at the house then drove up to Weatherfield.

'We're here.' She repeats quietly.

'Who are we going to see first? Your lot or my lot?' She asks.

'Yours, we went to mine first last time didn't we?' He replies. She smiles and gently squeezes his hand before glancing back at the kids.

'You ready to go see Auntie Kate and grandad?' She asks and Eliza smiles.

'Yeah, mummy...' The little girl replies smiling.

'Let's go then.' Carla says smiling. Both her and Nick get out the car and make their way round to the boot of the car.

'I'll get the pram sorted if you get the kids.' He says and she nods her head.

'Nick... I love you.' She whispers causing him to smile.

'I love you too.' He replies. She makes her way round to the girls' side and opens the door.

'Hi, sleepyhead...' Carla says smiling as Grace glances up at her.

'Mumma.' She mumbles reaching her arms up.

'Come on then, let's get you three out.' She says.

* * *

'Grandad!' Eliza shouts instantly running towards Johnny as she spots him standing outside the office.

'Hi, baby girl... What are you doing here?' Johnny asks glancing at Carla as he lifts the three year old into his arms.

'We thought we'd come for a visit, didn't we?' Carla replies walking towards him with Oakley balanced on her hip.

'Can you say hi to grandad, Oakley?' Carla asks and the little boy shakes his head.

'No.' He mumbles burying his head in Carla's shoulder.

'He's a little sleepy.' Carla says smiling.

'Come on into the office.' Johnny replies. They all make their way into the office and Carla sits down on the edge of the desk.

'Where's Kate?' She asks.

'At the flat with Luna. Aidan and Eva don't get back until tomorrow... Where are you lot staying?' Johnny asks grabbing two milky bars out his desk drawer and handing them to Eliza and Grace.

'That new hotel in town... It's beautiful, isn't it?' Carla replies smiling at Nick who nods his head.

'Yeah, so nice.' He says.

'So what are you doing here?' Johnny asks.

'Nice to see you too, dad... We wanted to see you all so we came for a few nights.' Carla replies.

'Oh you know it's great to see you.' Johnny says.

* * *

It's a little after 3pm when the factory doors swing open and he makes his way into the factory. The workers all gasp and glance to where their former boss is sitting in the office with her own little family and her dad. He follows their gaze before smirking and striding towards the office doors.

'Alright, sis.' He says making his way into the office.

'W-What the hell?' Carla asks from her position at the desk with Oakley curled up in her arms.

'Rob, I told you to stay away.' Johnny says and Carla gasps.

'You knew he was out and you didn't tell me?' She asks and Johnny sighs.

'I was trying to protect you.' He replies.

'Oh, doesn't daddy dearest tell you things now?' Rob asks.

'Nick, why don't you take the kids over to your mum's?' Carla suggests.

'A-Are you sure?' He asks and she glances down at Oakley before nodding her head.

'Tell that lot to take their lunch early on their way out.' She adds. He nods his head and takes Oakley from her before settling him into his pram and leaving with the girls beside him.

'So, did you miss me?' Rob asks smirking as Carla stands and makes her way over to him. Almost instantly she raises her right arm and Johnny gasps as the sound of the slap fills the office.

'You're dead to me.' She says staring straight into Rob's eyes.


	25. twenty-five

'Mummy!' Eliza says grinning as Carla makes her way through the Platts' front door.

'Hi, sweetie... Mummy will be back in a minutes, I'm just going to the bathroom.' Carla replies quietly. She runs her fingers through Eliza's hair before quickly making her way to the stairs.

'She okay?' David asks as Nick glances at Carla disappearing upstairs.

'I don't know... Can you watch the kids while I go check on her?' Nick asks and David nods his head.

'Course.' He replies. Nick smiles and quickly makes his way upstairs and to the bathroom.

'Baby, can I come in?' He asks leaning against the door.

'Yeah...' She replies quietly. He makes his way into the bathroom and sighs as he finds her sitting on the edge of the bath, eyes filled with tears as she glances up at him.

'Hey... Come here.' He says and she instantly stands, moving into his body and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

'I-I don't even know why I'm crying...' She mumbles.

'It was a bit of a shock, wasn't it? You weren't expecting him to be out let alone in Weatherfield.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I hate him so much... B-But I look him and I still see my baby brother. How mad is that?' She asks quietly.

'That's not mad at all. Despite everything he's still your brother.' He replies and she sighs.

'I slapped him and told him he was dead to me.' She says and he smiles.

'How do you feel about Johnny knowing and not telling you?' He asks' his hands gently running up and down her back.

'I wish he had told me but he didn't want to ruin our holiday and he didn't know we were just going to rock up unannounced did he?' She replies.

'Did Rob say anything?' He asks.

'Not really. I think I might have shocked him with the slap.' She replies and he smiles.

'I love feisty Carla, it's been a while since she's been out though.' He whispers in her ear before kissing the top of her head.

'She's not had any reason to come out recently, has she?' She says letting her head rest against his chest as she closes her eyes.

'Why don't we arrange to go out for dinner with both my lot and your lot tonight? We can go back to the hotel just now, you can get some sleep and I'll take the kids swimming?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'That sounds amazing. How's Oakley been?' She asks.

'He was a bit fussy on the way over here, wanted his mama but he fell asleep before we even made it through the front door.' He replies and she smiles.

'Let's get back to the hotel so you can go for a sleep.' He says.

* * *

'Shh... Shh... Mummy and Oakley are sleeping.' Nick says as he makes his way into the hotel room with Eliza and Grace. He glances at the big double bed where his wife is lying with her eyes shut. She's lying on her side with Oakley curled up beside her, his little hand clinging tightly onto her t-shirt. Carla has an amazing bond with all her children but Oakley is rrally attached to her; he rarely leaves her side and has never spent a night away from her.

'How's about we get you two changed and we go get some ice cream?' Nick suggests and both Eliza and Grace nod their heads.

'Okay but you need to stay really quiet just now, Kay?' He says and they smile.

'Kay, daddy.' Eliza whispers. He quickly gets them changed into a warm outfit and brushes their hair before ushering them out the hotel room.

'Now you don't need to hold daddy's hand here but you will when we get outside, okay?' Nick says and the girls smile.

'Okay, daddy.' They reply.

* * *

'Thank you, daddy...' Eliza says smiling as Nick places a tub of ice cream down in front of her.

'You're welcome, sweetie. So, did you two have fun at Disneyland?' Nick asks sitting down across from his daughters.

'Olaf!' Grace says and Nick nods his head.

'You got to meet Olaf, didn't you? Who else did we meet?' He asks and Grace looks at Eliza.

'Buzz and Woody.' The three year old replies.

'That's right. Would you like to go back one day? Maybe we could make it a yearly thing?' Nick suggests and Eliza nods her head.

'Yes, daddy.' She replies grinning.

* * *

'Mama... Mama...' Oakley cries as he rolls onto his back and rubs his eyes.

'Hey little man, mummy's right here.' Carla says softly. She rests her hand lightly on his stomach and smiles as he turns his head to face her. A smile appears on his face as he reaches his hand out to touch her. She lifts him and rolls onto her back before sitting him on her stomach.

'Hi, sleepyhead... Daddy and sisters are away getting some ice cream, shall we go meet them?' Carla says smiling. Leaning forward she softly kisses the tip of his nose causing him to giggle.

'Let's change your stinky bum first though.' She adds getting out of bed with him on her hip.


	26. twenty-six

'So I don't want you to feel pressured into anything but what would you say if I suggested we let my mum or your dad have the kids overnight while were up here?' Nick suggests as Carla makes her way out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear.

'All of them?' She asks glancing at Oakley who is sleeping peacefully in their bed.

'All of them.' He replies and she bites her bottom lip.

'Okay.' She says quietly.

'Really? You don't have to if you're not ready?' He says and she sighs.

'He's over a year, Nick. I left the girls with our parents way before this age.' She replies.

'But it's been different with Oakley. He's been poorly and I definitely understand why you haven't felt comfortable leaving him but if you are ready I think it'd be best to do it while we're up here... Plus, I miss you.' He says stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'You see me every day.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'I see Carla the mummy and don't get me wrong I love watching you with our kids but I miss my wife... When was the last time we had dinner without the kids? When was the last time we could snuggle on the sofa at home without one of us constantly going to check on the kids?' He asks and she sighs.

'I'm sorry.' She whispers and he kisses the top of her head.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I love seeing you with our kids and watching you raise our three beautiful babies has been the most amazing thing I've done... I'd just like a little time with you on our own.' He says.

'Okay. Tomorrow? We'll see if someone will take the kids and we can go out for dinner, watch a movie and have the night to ourselves.' She replies.

'Are you sure? I don't want to push you into leaving Oakley if you're not ready.' He says and she sighs.

'I don't think I'll ever be ready but I need to leave him at some point, don't I?' She replies quietly. Leaning forward she lets her head rest against his chest as she closes her eyes.

* * *

'Is she okay?' Johnny asks glancing at Carla who quietly leaves the restaurant they've booked for dinner.

'I think I've fucked up.' Nick admits.

'What? How?' Johnny asks.

'I suggested we get you or my mum to watch the kids overnight while we're up here and she agreed but now I feel like I've pushed her into it.' Nick replies.

'She's left them before though, hasn't she?' Johnny asks.

'Not Oakley.' Nick replies and Johnny sighs.

'This is Carla we're talking about, she wouldn't agree to something if it wasn't what she wanted.' Johnny says.

'She's been so quiet ever since. She didn't speak the entire car journey here unless I said something and even then it was little one word answers.' Nick replies.

'Why don't I go to talk to her? If she feels like you've pushed her into this she's more likely to tell me isn't she?' Johnny suggests and Nick nods his head.

'Would you?' He asks and Johnny smiles.

'Of course... Gimme five minutes.' Johnny replies.

* * *

'Hey, what you doing out here?' Johnny asks as he finds Carla leaning against a wall with Oakley curled up in her arms.

'He was getting fussy.' She replies quietly.

'You've been awful quiet tonight, everything okay?' He asks leaning next to her. She glances away from him and he instantly spots the tears threatening to spill.

'Hey, what's the matter?' He asks wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

'Nick wants us to leave the kids with one of you overnight.' She replies biting her bottom lip as the tears begin to fall.

'Okay... You don't want to?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Why not? You know whoever you leave them with will look after them. We all love those kids.' He says and she sighs.

'No one understand.' She mumbles.

'Talk to me then? Make me understand because I want to help you.' He says.

'Last time I left Oakley he stopped breathing and we nearly lost him.' She replies.

'When? When he was a baby? Carla surely you must have spent some time away from him? When he's sleeping?' Johnny asks.

'He sleeps in our room.' She replies.

'Really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him.' She admits.

'But he's not had a turn for months now has he?' Johnny asks and Carla shakes her head.

'Doesn't mean it won't happen.' She replies.

'But it doesn't mean it will. What if you ask Gail to watch the girls and I'll take Oakley? I'll keep him with me at all times and he can sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on him.' He suggests.

'I'm scared.' She almost whispers.

'You can phone me as much as you like. Even in the middle of the night if you wake up worrying?' He says and she hesitantly nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies.

'Yeah?' He asks.

'I think so.' She replies.

'Look, think about it overnight and if tomorrow you don't want to do it then don't do it but I promise I won't let anything happen to him.' He says.

'Okay... Thank you.' She replies nodding her head.


	27. twenty-seven

'Okay, so I know you know all this but please for my own piece of mind let me go over this.' Carla says keeping Oakley firmly in her grip.

'Okay.' Johnny replies and she takes her deep breath.

'He gets his medication twice a day. Once at night and once in the morning, the amount is on the label. We usually give him it around 6pm and 8am.' She says and he nods his head.

'Don't let him lie down straight after eating and he sleeps with that little wedge under the mattress at the end his head lies at.' She continues pointing the little white wedge pillow Nick is holding.

'Okay.' Johnny replies and she sighs.

'Oh god, I don't think I can do this.' She mumbles, tears filling her eyes as she rests her head on top of Oakley's.

'Look, let's just go back to the hotel. We can take Oakley to dinner with us and we'll trying this again another time.' Nick says placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head before kissing the top of Oakley's head.

'Take him... Take him and promise me you'll phone me if anything happens.' She says glancing at Johnny who nods.

'Of course I will.' He replies and she nods her head. Glancing down at Oakley she bites her bottom lip as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She hands Oakley to Johnny and stands up before quickly leaving the flat.

'If you need to come pick him up, just phone me.' Johnny says and Nick smiles.

'Thanks for this... I'll see you later, buddy. Be good for gramps.' Nick says kissing the top of Oakley's head. He leaves the flat and makes his way downstairs where he finds Carla leaning against the wall at Street Cars with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Hey, come here you.' He says wrapping his arms around her.

'I'm so tempted to go back up there and get him.' She admits.

'We can if you want. I don't want to make you feel like you have to do this, Carla.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I do, though. The longer I leave it the harder it's going to get, I know that.' She replies quietly.

'Let's go get ready for dinner.' She says quietly.

* * *

'Michelle, help me please? I want her to know how sorry I am.' Rob says leaning on the bar.

'Look, Rob. I think it's going to take a miracle for her to listen to you let alone accept that you're sorry. You put her through hell. She's happy and she's settled with her little family, don't you dare try fuck this up for her.' Michelle replies.

'I just want to apologise. I know she probably won't accept it but I just want to apologise.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Write her a letter and give it to me. I'll make sure she gets it.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Thank you, Chelle.' He says.

* * *

'How do I look?' Carla asks making her way out the bathroom and smiling as she spins around.

'Absolutely beautiful.' Nick replies making his way over to her. His hands settle on her hips and she smiles up at him.

'I'm just going to text dad and then we can go.' She says and he nods his head.

'Okay.' He replies. He kisses the top of her head before letting her make her way over to the bed where her phone is lying.

 **To Dad (6:23pm) :**

 _Hey, just checking in. Everything okay?x_

'Right, let's go mister.' She says smiling. She throws her phone into her bag and grabs her leather jacket before making her way back over to Nick.

'I love you.' He says linking his fingers with hers.

'I love you more.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Look, mummy's texting us already.' Johnny says smiling as he keeps Oakley balanced on his hip and picks up his phone.

'Let's text her back then we can go see Auntie Kate and Luna.' He adds smiling. He glances down at the text and instantly begins to reply.

 **To Carla (6:30pm) :**

 _Everything is absolutely fine. He's had his dinner and his medicine. We're going to pop over and see Kate & Luna for 20 minutes before bed x_

He slides his phone into his pocket and grabs Oakley's jacket.

'Let's go, buddy.' He says making his way towards the front door.

* * *

'Dad says Oakley is fine. They're going round to Kate's to spend time with Luna so I've told him he doesn't have to put Oakley to bed for bang on 7.' Carla says placing her phone back into her bag before smiling over at Nick.

'That's good.' He replies and she nods her head.

'So, what do you have planned tonight?' She asks reaching across the table and taking hold of his hand.

'Mmm... Just you wait and see.' He replies smiling.

'Gnocchi al pesto?' The waitress asks and Carla smiles.

'That's me.' She replies. The waitress places Carla's food down in front of her before placing Nick's down.

'Thank you.' Nick says smiling. The waitress leaves and Carla glances back at Nick.

'I really do love you.' She almost whispers and he smiles.

'I love you too.' He says.

* * *

'So, how was Carla dropping him off?' Kate asks and Johnny sighs.

'A bit of a wreck. She's terrified of something happening while she's not here.' Johnny replies.

'I've got something I need to tell you, dad.' Kate says as Oakley and Luna play on the rug in front of them.

'Yeah?' He asks and she nods her head. She grabs a square present wrapped in brown paper and hands it to him.

'Open it.' She says smiling. He opens the present to reveal a plain, royal blue book which he begins to read.

 _You're going to be nervous but I'm tougher than I look._

 _You're going to have to play hide & seek all over again._

 _You're going to have to keep telling me I'm getting bigger._

 _And tell me about all the things that would not happen in your day._

 _You're going to have to keep an eye on me but pretend you're not looking._

 _You're going to be a grandfather, again. You're going to be my grandfather!_

Attached to the other side of the book is an ultrasound picture and tears fill Johnny's eyes.

'Oh my god. Kate, really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Caz and I wanted to tell you together but she had to go back before this arrived... I'm around thirteen weeks now and everything looks absolutely perfect.' She replies, her hand settling on her stomach.

'Congratulations! I am so happy for you, sweetheart!' Johnny says grinning as he pulls Kate into his arms.

* * *

'Tonight has been perfect.' Carla almost whispers, her head resting on Nick's bare chest as his fingers lightly trace shapes on her lower back.

'I'm glad you've enjoyed it.' He replies and she smiles.

'Do you ever regret our decision not to have anymore children?' She asks and he sighs.

'I don't know if I regret it but sometimes I do wonder if we made the right decision.' He admits.

'Me too... I felt so content with our decision like it really seemed as if it was the right thing to do until Disneyland. Eliza and Grace have each other and the two of them are so close that I'm kind scared Oakley's going to feel left out growing up.' She says.

'So what are you saying? Do you want to try for a baby?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know what I want.' She admits.

'We can afford another baby. We have enough room in our car for another baby. If we wanted another baby it's very much a possibility.' He says and she smiles.

'Gracie starts nursery soon.' She replies and he nods his head.

'She does.' He says.

'I mean, we don't have to decide right now do we?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Nope. We can think it over.' He replies and she smiles.

'Thank you for tonight... I've had a great time and I'm really glad you suggested we do this.' She says glancing up at him as he moves some hair out of her face.

'I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I was so worried I'd pushed you into something you didn't want to do.' He replies and she smiles.

'I probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you suggesting this.' She admits cuddling into him.

'Let's get some sleep before we need to go pick up our munchkins in the morning.' He says kissing the top of her head.


	28. twenty-eight

It's a little after 9:30am when Nick wakes up. Smiling he glances at Carla, her long brunette hair flowing down her back as she faces away from him. Her hand is clutching the covers to her chests in her sleep as she sleeps peacefully. They'd finally got to sleep around 3am after some more talking about possible baby number four and what they both wanted in the future. Reaching over he smiles and gently moves some hair out of her face causing her to sigh.

'Morning...' She mumbles sleepily.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' He says and she rolls over to face him.

'You didn't, I was already kinda awake. What time is it?' She asks, his hand settling on her hip.

'Half nine or something... I was thinking we could order breakfast and go pick the kids up around 11ish?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'That sounds great. Can we pop into see Roy after we pick the kids up? I don't want to not see him before we leave.' She says.

'Okay. That sounds like a plan.' He replies.

* * *

'Hi, baby boy. Mummy missed you!' Carla says grinning as Oakley toddles over to her.

'You're looking a little brighter.' Johnny says as Carla lifts Oakley into her arms.

'Mmm... I feel a little brighter. How was he?' She asks gently bouncing Oakley as she kisses him.

'Good, really good actually. He went down around quarter past seven and woke around 8ish... He had some pancakes and jam for breakfast and some of gramps' yoghurt, didn't you?' He replies smiling as Oakley snuggles into Carla's shoulder.

'Oh really? Thank you for having him. I think having the night just the two of us was exactly what we needed.' Carla says glancing at Nick who smiles.

'I was going to ask what you got up to but do I really want to know?' Johnny asks.

'We went out for dinner but after that you probably don't want to know.' Carla replies smiling.

'Well I'm glad you had a good night. You didn't even phone that much.' Johnny says.

'I stopped myself a few times.' She admits.

'You should've phoned... I told you to phone whenever you wanted.' He says and she nods her heyad.

'I trust you.' She replies and he smiles.

'Well you are more than welcome to drop him off here for the night when you're next back up.' He says and she nods her head.

'Meet us in the pub for drinks before we go? It'll give you a chance to see the girls.' Carla suggests.

'I'd love to.' He replies.

* * *

'Oh Carla!' Roy says smiling as Carla makes her way into the cafe.

'Hi, Roy. You busy?' Carla asks and he shakes his head.

'No, where is Nick and the children?' He asks making his way round to the other side of the counter.

'At Gail's. I thought I'd come see you without them.' She replies and he smiles.

'How has your holiday been?' He asks as they sit down at a nearby table.

'Good. Really good actually. Gail and dad had the kids last night which was strange but it was exactly what Nick and I needed even if I didn't realise it at the time.' She replies causing him to smile.

'I'm glad you've had a nice time. Will you be up again at Christmas?' He asks.

'No, we're spending Christmas in Devon this year but I wanted to ask if you and Cathy would like to come spend Christmas with us or at least come down in the New Year, Alex can come as well?' She asks.

'Oh Carla, we wouldn't want to intrude.' He replies.

'You wouldn't be intruding, Roy. We really miss you and we'd love to have you down.' She says.

'Then we'd love to. Maybe in the New Year though. Alex is going to spend a few weeks in January with his mother so Cathy and I will come then.' He replies and she nods her head.

'Good.' She says.

'Maybe we could go paddling.' He suggests causing her to smile.

'Maybe we could.' She replies.

'Is it today you leave?' He asks.

'Yeah. We're going to set off around 8ish, that way the kids should sleep the whole way there...' She replies.

'Very wise... Everything okay between you and Nick?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Everything is great. We're thinking of having another baby.' She admits.

'I don't know why I just said that, we weren't going to tell anyone.' She adds and Roy smiles.

'Let's just pretend I didn't hear anything.' He says smiling.

* * *

'You okay?' Nick asks smiling as Carla leans into him.

'Mmm... I've been thinking more about what we were talking about last night and I want to do it.' She replies and he raises his eyebrows.

'A baby.' She says and he nods his head.

'Okay. Well I'm pretty sure we can get working on that once we get back home.' He replies and she laughs.

'Mmm... Let's not make it sound like a job, ey?' She says as Johnny and Michelle sit down across from them.

'What are you two whispering about?' Michelle asks and Carla grins.

'I don't think you want to know.' Carla replies.

'Probably not... When are you two leaving?' Michelle asks and Carla glances at her phone.

'Now, probably.' She replies as the pub door swings open and Aidan and Eva make their way in.

'Are we too late?' Aidan asks and Carla instantly stands at the sound of her brother's voice.

'Aidan...' She says smiling.

'I thought we'd missed you.' He replies instantly hugging her.

'Nearly did. We're just about to leave.' She says and he sways them slightly.

'I'm sorry we didn't get to spend some time together... Eva and I will come visit you after Christmas.' He says causing her to smile.

'Okay. That'd be good.' She replies.

'Babe, I hate to break this up but if we don't leave the now we may as well just book into the hotel for another night.' Nick says and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah... Let's go.' Carla replies smiling. They both say their goodbyes and make their way out to the car where they strap all three kids into their seats.

'Do you want me to drive?' Carla asks and Nick shakes his head.

'I'll drive.' He replies.

'Okay then, let's go.' She says smiling.


	29. twenty-nine

**This is going to be split in two and the final two chapters of this fic.**

* * *

 **Twelve years later.**

'IT'S MINE! TAKE IT OFF!' Eliza screams as she stands in front of Grace pointing at her dress.

'NO IT'S MINE!' Grace shouts equally as loud as her sister.

'Girls, stop. Eliza, you weren't planning on wearing that dress so what is the harm of your sister wearing it?' Carla asks making her way into the bedroom.

'Because it's mine and that little bitch ruins all my clothes.' The fifteen year old replies and Carla crosses her arms.

'Eliza Hayley Mae Tilsley. How dare you speak about your sister like that. You apologise right this instant.' Carla says and the teenager shakes her head.

'No, why should I? It's the truth.' Eliza replies and Carla smiles slightly.

'That's fine. Don't apologise but you've just lost your chance of going to Alton Towers for your sixteenth. You can go get changed as well, you're going no where tonight.' Carla says.

'W-What? You can't do that.' Eliza replies and Carla nods her head.

'I'm your mother and you're fifteen, I can do what I like.' She says.

'I hate you. You're the worst mum ever and I would do anything to have any other mum except you!' Eliza practically shouts and Carla nods her head.

'That's fine, Eliza. Maybe you'll be a better mum than I was then. Dad and I have done our very best trying to make sure you can still have your freedom while still being able to have Avery but I think it's time you take on some more responsibility.' Carla says before glancing at Grace.

'You, ask your sister before you borrow her dress next time.' Carla adds. Both girls remain quiet as Carla leaves the room and makes her way downstairs.

'What's going on up there?' Nick asks.

'Eliza's not coming to the party, she's going to be a mum and hopefully do a better job than the shit one I've apparently done.' Carla replies.

'Wait what? What's happened?' He asks glancing down at their very first granddaughter curled up in her pram.

'Her and Grace were arguing because Grace is wearing Eliza's dress and Eliza called her a little bitch then wouldn't apologise so I told her she wasn't going to Alton Towers. She then proceeded to tell me I was a shit mum and she hated me so I've decided she can take on a bit more responsibility and look after her own daughter for once.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Hey, buddy. Ready for Auntie Kate's party?' Carla asks as Oakley makes his way into the room.

'Yeah, I guess.' He replies shrugging his shoulder.

'I don't want it.' Eliza says making her way downstairs holding six month old Avery in her arms.

'What? You don't want what?' Nick asks and she thrusts the little girl into her father's arms.

'That. I don't want to be tied to a child for the rest of my life. I don't want to end up like her.' Eliza replies gesturing at Carla.

'Her is your mother Eliza and that is your daughter. It's about time you start having a bit more respect for your family, not everyone has them. Your mum has been to hell and back trying to make sure you can have your life and your little girl. Do you know just how I'll your mum has been lately? No, because you're too wrapped up in yourself. This stops today Eliza. You chose to take the chance and you chose to keep your baby. It's not my fault or mum's fault that Alec didn't stick around but we have done our best and you have been nothing but a spoilt brat lately. If you don't want to raise Avery then we will find a nice family who do actually want a child but you will have to live with that decision for the rest of your life. There's no going back.' Nick says as Carla takes the little girl from him and balances her on her hip.

'Dad, I-' Eliza begins and Nick shakes his head.

'I'm sick of hearing your excuses. Avery is your daughter and it's about damn time you realised that.' He says.

'We'll take Avery to the party. I suggest you think about what you want Eliza because we can't make that decision for you.' Carla says quietly.

The past twelve years have been pretty strange for Carla and Nick. They never did have the fourth child they both longed for however they moved back to Weatherfield shortly after Oakley's third birthday. Eliza was fourteen when she came to them and revealed she was pregnant. Of course they immediately freaked but decided to support any decision she made.


	30. thirty

**So this is the last chapter of this fic and I am so grateful for all the lovely reviews you have all left. I have loved writing this little family and I'm so sad to see it end but it really does feel like the right time.**

'You should go shopping for Avery's birthday today.' Carla says as Eliza makes her way downstairs.

'I don't have much money by the time I buy her nappies and things, mum. Not enough to get her anything decent anyway.' Eliza replies.

'Dad and I have been talking and we're so proud of how you've changed these past six months, Liza. We're so proud of how you're helping out at the restaurant and how you've been bonding with Avery...' Carla says and Eliza smiles slightly.

'I couldn't have done it without you.' Eliza admits.

'Well you have done it and we are so proud. We know you don't get a lot of time to work at the restaurant but we really do appreciate you and we want you to be able to pick out whatever you want for Avery... Dad and I have agreed that £200 for you to pick out whatever presents you want should be enough.' Carla says.

'Mum, you don't have to do that.' Eliza replies shaking her head.

'We want to. You're working hard at school and you're bringing up a child which isn't easy... Treat her for her birthday and I'm sure next year you'll be able to do all this on your own.' Carla says smiling.

'Thank you.' Eliza says quietly and Carla nods her head.

'You've got nothing to thank me for sweetheart. I can watch Av's if you'd like to go on your own?' Carla suggests.

'No, it's okay. I'll take her with me.' Eliza replies.

* * *

'Where's Eliza?' Kate asks as she makes her way into the house.

'Shopping for Avery's birthday.' Carla replies smiling.

'Really? How's she doing?' Kate asks sitting down beside Carla.

'Great. I think having the time away from Avery really made her realise what she'd be missing if she let Avery go.' Carla replies.

'That's good. So she's bonding with her and things now?' Kate asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah definitely. She does like everything by herself now. The other day she said she was putting her to bed and I went up a good half an hour later to find them both fast asleep in Eliza's bed.' Carla replies.

'Aw, that's good. I always knew she'd be a good little mummy, just had to bond with Avery didn't she?' Kate says and Carla smiles.

'Yeah. I think she was so scared of missing out on things with her friends that she didn't realise she was missing out on bonding with her daughter.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Isn't that Eliza?' Eva asks as she walks hand in hand with Aidan through the shopping centre. Instantly he glances over at where she's looking and smiles slightly as he sees his niece walking on the other side of the centre.

'Yeah, looks like her. Who's that she's with?' Aidan asks as he watches a dark haired guy round about Eliza's age wrap his arms around her shoulders as she peers in Avery's pram.

'I'm not sure. Has Carla said anything to you about her having a new boyfriend?' Eva asks and Aidan shakes his head.

'No. Should we go over or?' Aidan says and Eva smiles as she watches the mystery man place a gentle kiss on the teenager's head.

'No, leave them be... She looks happy.' Eva replies and Aidan nods his head.

'She does, doesn't she?' He says. As if on cue they watch her glance up at the male and smile before turning her attention back to Avery.

'Let's just go.' Eva says.

* * *

'Carla? Where are you babes?' Nick asks as he makes his way through the front door. He shrugs his jacket off and hangs it up before making his way through to the dining room where he finds his wife sitting at the table, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stares blankly ahead of her.

'Hey, what's the matter?' He asks rushing over to her.

'H-He's dead.' She almost whispers.

'What? Who's dead?' He asks bending down beside her.

'Rob.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Oh Carla...' He says.

'The last thing I ever said to him was that he was dead to me. He tried and tried to make things right and I was too much of a stubborn bitch to even listen to him... Why couldn't I just listen?' She cries and he instantly wraps his arms around her.

'He put you through hell, Carla. Done everything he could to try and destroy your life.' He says.

'But he was my baby brother.' She replies letting her head rest against his shoulder.

'You done what you had to do to be happy. I know it's hard and I know that he did try get in touch but that doesn't change everything he done to hurt you.' He says gently running his hand up and down her back.

'Will you come lie down with me?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course.' He replies.

* * *

'Do you want to come to Avery's party?' Eliza asks smiling as she gently bounces the little girl on her knee.

'Do you think that is a good idea?' He asks and she nods her head.

'It'll give mum and dad a chance to get to know you and we can finally stop hiding this... I'm serious about this relationship, Josh. I wouldn't have let you meet Avery if I wasn't.' She replies and he smiles.

'Then I'd love to come to miss Avery's party.' He says.

* * *

'Where's mum?' Oakley asks as he follows Grace into the living room where Nick and Eliza are sitting on the sofa.

'Upstairs sleeping... She had a bit of bad news today. Look I know you three are teenagers and you want to go off and do your own thing but do me a favour? Let mum know just how much she means to you because she misses you three like crazy. Show her some love.' Nick says and they all nod their heads. Oakley kicks off his shoes and makes his way upstairs and into his parents bedroom.

'Hey, buddy...' Carla says quietly as she lifts her head off the pillow.

'Can I?' He asks gesturing to the bed.

'Of course.' She replies. He pulls back the covers and climbs in beside her.

'When you were little you used to sleep in mum and dad's bed most nights for about the first year or so.' She says quietly as she brushes her fingers through his hair.

'I love you, mum.' He says causing her to smile.

'I love you too, Oakley.' She replies.

The last few years haven't been easy and there have been times when she's been so close to giving up but the thing that always got her through was her children. As Eliza, Grace, Avery and Nick make their way into the bedroom and onto the bed she knows that no matter what she done wrong when she was younger, no matter what has happened in the last fifteen years she wouldn't change anything because everything has brought her to this moment; her husband, her three amazing children and her beautiful little granddaughter. Sure life is hard at times but moments like this make her realise just how lucky she's been.

'Tell us a story, dad?' Eliza says as Avery snuggles into Carla.

'What story?' Nick asks.

'The story of you and mum.' Grace replies.

One day when the kids are older she'll tell them everything that happened in her life that made her who she is but for now she's quite happy to stick to the story of them; the story of happiness and love and family.


End file.
